Canis and Chiroptera Way
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: In Gotham City, a criminal has broken into Umbrella Corp. and stolen three vials of a new experimental drug. Now two men work to find the criminal. One, a masked man seeking to bring justice. The other, a rookie cop trying to save the city. Rated PG-13 on the safe side due to language, G on the slack side.
1. Adustum: To kindle

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter One<br>Adustum: To kindle_

Gotham City Police Department  
>Police Report<p>

Date: December 10, 199-

Nature of Incident: Break and Enter, Theft of over $5000 (estimated), Damage over $5000, Assault, Attempted Murder

Location: 2035 Nall Drive, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Corporation Gotham Headquarters

Responding Officers: Kemp Hummel, Fionnbarra Kerry, Leon Kennedy, and Addie Flynn

Incident Report:  
>Alarms went off at Umbrella Corp.'s Gotham HQ at 00:02 am. Responding officers arrived at the scene at 00:13 am. Officers found the fence surrounding the building destroyed. Appeared to have been ran over by a large vehicle or a tank. Doors to the building were thrown open. Later investigation revealed that door locks had been melted rather than kicked in. Officers identified themselves before entering with guns drawn. There was no sign of the suspect.<p>

Inside they found five guards unresponsive with large grins on their faces. Officer Flynn returned to the cruiser to grant clearance to medical team. Officer Kerry started to give first aid to the guards. Guards were removed from the scene at 00:15 am and arrived at hospital in fair condition.

Officer Hummel and Kennedy searched the building. Officer Hummel pointed out the skylight had been broken and the ground was covered in broken glass. Officers Hummel and Kennedy proceeded with caution. Bullets holes lined the walls only in loading area. Samples have been sent to the lab with guard's guns. Chairs had been knocked over in the office rooms behind the loading area, possibly by the suspect. Kennedy discovered blood, strips of black fabric, and playing cards in Southeast corner of the office room. Playing cards were embedded in the walls. Officer Hummel located the safe in an office which was open. Nothing was found inside.

At 00:45 am Doctor Schmeling arrived at the scene. According to the doctor, inside the safe were three vials of a new experimental drug.

Officers and emergency vehicles left the scene at 1:00 am.

Guards' testimony will be recorded on Friday when they are released from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Rustling the papers in his hands, the police officer reread the nature of incident line. "Looks like everything but an armed robbery charge," he muttered. Running a hand through his blond hair, the young man continued to reread, willing himself to block out the sounds of the office around him. To his left three cops were trading the latest news about a costume vigilante. Over in the far corner a pretty Spanish reporter was warning residents to avoid the Downtown area due to heavy traffic.<p>

"Hey Kennedy."

Kennedy glanced up from his papers and smiled. A larger built African-American detective wandered towards his desk, a box of donuts in hand. With a grin, he offered one to Kennedy who grabbed a Fruit Danish. Easing his bulk into a chair, the large man glanced at the papers scattered on the desk.

"So your first case. What did the punk do?"

Kennedy quickly summarized the police report. When he had finished, the older man's face no longer held a smile.

"How much damage?"

"Five doors with melted locks, a few broken windows, bullet holes all over the interior loading area and five guards with a few injuries."

The large man nodded as his red-rimmed eyes looked over the photos from the crime scene. He moved one so he could see the photos of the guards. He stared at the sight of the grins on the guard's faces. Meanwhile, Kennedy, who had finished his treat, glanced towards the TV to briefly watch the weather forecast. Looks like I'm driving through snow tonight, Kennedy thought to himself before looking back at the man behind his desk.

"I don't get it, Walker," the younger man finally admitted. "How could some guy do all this without a weapon? He'd have to be insane."

Walker shook his head. "I don't know what the 'official word' is but this has the Joker written all over it. Guy's loonier than a Loony Toon. You haven't been here long enough to recognize the MO of some of our more dangerous criminals but if you're smart, Kennedy, you'll leave this one alone. This is too much for a rookie to handle. Get Montoya to take this one."

The larger man lifted himself from the chair with a slight groan. When he was standing, he looked down on the younger man. Walker frowned as he studied the boy. Barely out of teens, new to the force, filled with the urge to prove himself. It was a recipe for disaster. Walker tried to smile at the boy. "Leave this one alone, Kennedy or you'll look like them." He gestured to the guards' photos. "Believe me, those are life-threatening injuries even if it doesn't look like it."

The rookie stared at him with gray-blue eyes. Barely twenty-two years old and the kid already had the eyes of a veteran. Walker found the smile impossible to keep and turned his back towards Kennedy. Giving the excuse of a new lead for his own case, Walker started to walk away. Veteran or not, the kid had no idea what Joker was capable of.

Back at his desk, Kennedy glanced back at the photos on his desk. The grins stared back at him. At least they aren't rotting, Kennedy reminded himself before turning to his computer. Upon entering the police database, he typed the name Joker. A photo of a man with green hair, white skin, and a wide grin appeared on the page. Listed beside the photo were a list of charges, sentences, and modust operardi (methods of choice for committing a crime.) Kennedy's eyes narrowed when he noticed one item listed under the Joker's MO. Gas bombs that released Joker gas. At least he knew what had happened to the guards. He started to read the various trials when one of his fellow cops shouted at him from the door. Something about a domestic violence call. Part of him wanted to remain at his desk and learn what he could about his current case, the rest knew he couldn't. Grabbing his gun from his desk drawer, Kennedy slipped on his coat and rushed for the door.

* * *

><p>In another part of Gotham, another person was reading a similar report. However, this one had key differences. Instead of having the heading "Gotham City Police Department", it was blank. The date, nature of incident, and responding officers' information were also missing. However, the information regarding the events of the incident was there as well as a few extras. Extras that were only known to the suspect and the man who had battled with him. Sitting in his chair, covered in shadows was the man who had fought. He was dressed completely in black. A scowl was fixed on his face as he looked at the information on his screen. Above him bats went about their daily lives only shrieking when the elevator behind the man dinged open to reveal a butler in a black tuxedo with a pencil mustache carrying a dinner tray. The butler placed the tray on the desk before looking at the scene.<p>

"Working on some paperwork are we, Master Bruce?" he asked with a smile.

Leaning back in the chair, light ran over the person's face revealing a man only thirty years old with black hair and blue eyes. On his chest was the image of a bat. A small smile had replaced the frown but it did not last long as the man's mouth became a determined line. Turning back to his computer, Bruce added another line of print to his screen.

"In one of her books," Bruce explained, "Agatha Christie's character Hercule Poirot said that everything must be in its place and that often he had used his friend's written accounts to be sure he knew the facts."

"The recent Umbrella Corporation Robbery is proving to be perplexing?"

Bruce nodded as he added another note to the report he had created. "The Joker rarely works for hire, and if he is, he makes sure to be as chaotic and loud as possible." Bruce frowned as he studied the information before him. "But this time he was stealthy and the Joker gas he used was non-lethal. It doesn't make sense, Alfred."

The butler frowned. "Well perhaps our friend the Joker has turned over a new leaf. In any case, it is time Batman returned to the shadows of night while Mr. Bruce Wayne readied for the start of the new day."

Bruce did not reply as he stared at the information he had compiled. What was he missing?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: <em>I am not in any way connected to DC or Capcom.<em>

A/N: Thank you for reading.

-D101


	2. Colligo: To assemble

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter Two<br>Colligo: To assemble_

Umbrella Robbery  
>1) Overheard from police radio frequency of the robbery at Umbrella at midnight.<br>2) Arrived on scene to see a man on the roof. (Odd since the Joker prefers to crash a vehicle through the wall.)  
>3) Once on the roof was attacked from behind and fell from the skylight into the loading area. (Not unlike the Joker to have a henchman lying in wait but odd all the same.)<br>4) Got up from floor and a man in a purple coat entered carrying a bag. Darkness made it hard to see the person's face.  
>5) Battled the suspect who used knife-edge playing cards and acid-filled water balloons against me.<br>6) Guards arrived and started shooting. Suspect threw non-lethal Joker Gas bombs at them, immobilizing the guards. (Never thought the Joker would have even considered developing such a thing.)  
>7) Suspect retreated to the office area through a door unlocked with acid. Gave chase.<br>8) Entered the office and Suspect threw more cards. (Would have expected him to use explosives.) Dodged most of them but one hit.  
>9) Suspect jumped out of the window and got into a car which ran over the chain-link gate.<p>

Questions:  
>What did the Joker steal?<br>Why did the Joker steal it?  
>Who was the Joker working with?<br>Was he being paid?  
>Was it even the Joker?<p>

* * *

><p>"It's quiet," the Batman muttered as he scanned the area. His black cape wafted in the air behind him. Below him laid Gotham at her worst. The street lights had been shot out long ago and never replaced. The City didn't want to waste the resources of both costly light bulbs and police power. The streets were cracked and decorated with pot holes because to fix it would require a large police presence to keep the filth of Gotham away. Usually the blocks would be a hub of activity. A drug deal on 23rd. A mugging on 21st. An assault or a brawl on 22nd. But tonight the streets were quiet as if they knew who was watching and waiting to take them in if they should even think of causing harm.<p>

To think this used to be a promising neighbour, he thought. Eyes narrowed he activated his infrared scope with a touch to the cowl he wore both to provide protection against head trauma and to hide his identity. With the flesh snow everything was bathed in blue and green tones. Removing the scope, he looked around, taking in the sights. His eyes were drawn to the alley behind the movie theatre across the street from the building which he was perched. Criminals weren't the only ones who returned to the scene of the crime. It appeared victims did to. His eyes started to slide out of focus as he stared at the alley. Twenty-five years ago and he could see hear the echoes of gunfire. No one was there for his parents in their time of need. He wouldn't let the same happen to anyone else.

Shaking his head, Batman pulled himself from his trance and searched the area again, praying that nothing had happened during his lapse of attention. Switching the option for his mask to night vision, Batman frowned as he scanned Crime Alley. The ghosts of his past were silent once again and the area was empty. "Looks like all the criminals are at home, Alfred."

From the speaker located near his ear on his cowl came the voice of his butler. "Perhaps even crime works within a temperature range. Shall I send the car around?"

"Good idea. I want to check out Umbrella again. Maybe there is something I missed. At the very least maybe I can learn what was stolen."

"Perhaps you could give your good friend Commissioner Gordon a call?"

A smile appeared on Batman's face. However, one would have to know what to look for in order to know it. Although he and Commissioner Gordon had an understanding he doubted the man would ever give classified information to a supposed vigilante. Batman was about to reply when he saw the red and blue flashing lights and heard the screaming sirens. Frowning, he tapped the side of his cowl. Instantly the sounds of police communicating over their protected frequency filled his ears. He translated the codes easily, having long since gotten used to the gibberish the police called code.

"Robbery in progress by the Joker at Bailey's Jewelry on 34th and Main. Repeat Joker is at Bailey's Jewelry on 34th and Main."

"Roger. Unit 23A responding. Estimated time of arrival one minute."

Batman started to move from the roof to jump towards where his ride would be waiting when another officer shouted on the frequency.

"I don't think so Leon! Rule number one of Gotham Police. Rookies leave the freaks to the professionals. Plus what are you doing on Main? You're supposed to be back patrolling Hob's Oven."

"Unit 23A to Unit 46B. I'm closest so I'm going. Unit 23A out."

"Leon, return to base! Leave the Joker to us."

There was no answer from Unit 23A. Hearing the reeving of an engine, Batman jumped from the rooftop. As he neared the ground a black vehicle with its top open ripped through the alley and affectedly caught the caped crusader. Within seconds he arrived at Bailey's Jewelry. The alarms were blaring and the area seemed devoid of life except for one thing. Though he was parked in the back alley he could see the flashing lights coming from in front of the building. It appeared the rookie either was lying about being in Hob's Oven or else the kid knew how to drive. But that wouldn't help him against the Joker. Especially if he was helpless as his superiors thought, which from Batman's experience, he probably was.

Entering through the back door, Batman was not surprised to see that inside the store's glass cases were broken and the safe was open. On the counter beside the cash register was a pink umbrella and beside the counter was the Joker. As usual the pale clown was dressed in a purple suit with a bag of jewels in one hand and another bag filled with greenbacks in the other. However, Batman was mildly surprised to see the Joker with both hands raised and a police officer with a gun trained on the clown. The madman turned when he heard Batman entered and gave him a toothy grin.

"Can you believe it, Batman? Gotham Police finally hired someone who knows their stuff. Yes-sir-ee, this kid is a chip off the old block." The Joker let out a loud laugh. "Too bad he won't last long."

The officer didn't relax his grip on the gun or look away from the Joker once even when they heard the sirens shrieking in the distance. "Did you steal those vials from Umbrella?" the kid asked.

The Joker's eyes widened before he let out another cackle. "Sorry, kiddo, but the only umbrella I know is this one and the only thing I steal is money. Lots and lots of money."

Batman saw the rookie's eyes widen when the Joker suddenly dropped the bags and reached for the umbrella on the table. However, the officer didn't fire. Batman's eyes narrowed under the mask. No wonder the other police officers didn't want him to go. Clearly the kid did not grow up in Gotham or know the M.O. of Gotham's more noted criminals. Rather than wait for the rookie to learn his mistake, Batman lunged for the Joker. He was too late. The Joker pointed the tip of the umbrella at the cop and pushed some unseen button. A burst of a green gas sprayed from the tip into the rookie's face. The young man started to cough. The Joker was cackling as the officer lowered his weapon and grabbed one of the broken glass cases in an attempt to keep upright. The rookie's body was already shaking with suppressed coughs. The Joker turned and gave Batman another toothy grin as the coughs started to fade to chuckles.

"The good die so young, eh, Batman?" With another chortle, the Joker ran past the cop, pausing just long enough to kick the man's legs out from under him. Outside the sirens were getting louder but they wouldn't be in time to catch the Joker or save the rookie. As it was, it might already be too late. The rookie was on the ground, clutching his stomach, his chuckles turning into full-blown laughter. Walking over to him, Batman pulled a gas mask out from his utility belt. Forcing the cop onto his back, Batman placed the mask over the man's face.

"Keep calm and breath. You'll be alright." Unless it was already too late. Unlike at Umbrella, this Joker Gas was very quick and very lethal.

The rookie was struggling to take deep breaths and the laughter wasn't dying. The ends of his smile were reaching higher and higher. Batman frowned. Was this another murder that would haunt him? The cop bit his lip, as if hoping that if he managed to keep his mouth shut, he could stop laughing. He bit so hard that his lip started to bleed. His body heaved with the contained laughter. Too late.

Or was he? Slowly, the rookie's body stopped heaving. His laughter died to small chuckles. His mouth returned to its normal shape. The sirens were now outside the door.

Rising to stand, Batman placed the mask back in his pocket. "Next time, wait for back up before taking on the Joker."

More police officers rushed through the door but he was already in the vehicle Alfred had dubbed the Batmobile. It was hours later before he finally returned to the cave. Waiting inside was his ever faithful butler with a hot meal and first aid kit. Thankfully the latter was not needed this night.

"Learn anything interesting on your nightly travels, Master Bruce?"

Batman removed his cowl and cape and sat down at his computer. "I ran into the Joker and he said that he didn't break into Umbrella."

Alfred frowned as he took the cape from Bruce. "Perhaps he lied. Joker has never proven himself to be exactly honest, now has he?"

"No. But it is like him to take credit for something he did." Bruce frowned as he added to his notes about Umbrella. "Apparently a few vials were stolen from Umbrella," he continued. "Not money."

"Hm. Not exactly Joker's usual prey now it is."

Bruce nodded as he glanced back at his screen. He reread the notes before adding the new information.

"There's something else, Alfred. When I was in Umbrella, I never actually saw the face of the criminal, and whoever it was, they were completely silent."

The butler was frowning. "But if it wasn't the Joker…?"

The question hung in the air even after Bruce Wayne appeared with the dawn.

* * *

><p>"This isn't a punishment, Leon."<p>

Looking out the window from the passenger seat, Leon had to disagree. It had been a week since his first meeting with the truly insane side of Gotham's criminal body. Thankfully, he had survived his escapade without much of a scratch and no physical lasting damage. The only reminders of his misadventure were the memories that joined his nightmares of Raccoon City and his inability to take deep breaths for the next few weeks. Unfortunately, the force viewed him as a rookie who couldn't be trusted to follow orders and knew nothing about Gotham. Worse, now most of the force felt the need to baby him and attempt to 'take him under their wings.' (Most likely so that he didn't get himself killed.) He was unable to patrol the city without an honest cop and they would take that time to lecture him. Because he was being watched so closely that also meant he was unable to return to Umbrella to ask the sort of questions he wanted. Especially those about the missing vials. The doctor who had arrived on the scene on December 20 had claimed they were filled with a revolutionary new drug. Of what kind wasn't revealed. Knowing Umbrella as he did, Leon doubted it was for re-growing lost limbs or a cure for cancer.

Outside the police cruiser the marble architecture of Gotham's safer neighbours was morphing into brick and then into broken plastic siding. Pedestrians started to glare at the larger truck as it drove by or hurried into side alleys. Watching the people who ducked into the alleys, Leon had to wonder if during a normal patrol on a normal day in Raccoon City would have caused the same results. Probably not. For a city of its size, Raccoon City had a relatively low crime rate and it certainly hadn't had themed villains or a bat-themed civilian crime-fighter. Not that it had mattered in the end. Gotham City was still standing while Raccoon City had been burned to ashes along with virtually everyone in it.

To his left, his 'mentor for the patrol' sighed and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Officer Flynn was one of the few females on the force. From what he heard, she was due for a promotion to Detective Flynn of the Major Crimes Unit the any month now. She ran a hand through her short red hair and glanced towards him before looking back at the road.

"Look, Kennedy. I don't like it any more than you do. I would much rather be patrolling with Fionn but since the police now have an odd number we have to switch." Her eyes glanced towards him again. "Speaking of which, why wasn't Flass with you when you ran into the Joker?"

Leon watched as a few teenaged punks waved the birdie as the car drove by. "He was… out of the car when the call came in so I left him on the curve."

Flynn shook her head, her nose scrunched in disgust. "Stopped for another hotdog, didn't he? One thing you'll see in Gotham more than anywhere is that not all cops are honest and not all villains are obvious."

"You mean the Batman." He meant to phrase it as a question but it came out as a statement.

"No." She turned from the road to look him full in the face. Deep in her eyes a vengeful fire burned. "My problems are with the people who sit in their comfy chairs and watch as our city burns."

"White collar crime."

She nodded and looked back at the road. The next second was filled with a shouted curse, the screeching of brakes, and the jerking of the seatbelts. Once the seatbelt stopped crushing Leon's already damaged lungs, he was able to see the car Flynn had nearly hit. The black Lincoln Town Car sat in front of them. The doors covered by five thugs who were waving knives around. Leon could see someone sitting in the front seat leaned over towards the passenger side. When the cruiser had stopped, three thugs left the Lincoln to surround the cruiser as well. One with glassy eyes knocked Flynn's window.

"Hey 'ady. Got some spare cash?" was the most polite thing that was said. The most vulgar was a string of curses when Leon kicked open his door and hit one of them with it.

"We're Gotham Police. Get back."

One of the thugs grinned, reminding Leon a little too much of the Joker. The thug was even wearing face paint although it was smeared and gray. "Or else what, pretty boy?" He licked his knife for effect as he stepped towards Leon.

Leon raised his gun and pointed it at him. "Get. Lost."

The thugs didn't need telling twice. As one, they recoiled and disappeared into the alleys. The weapon and the willingness to shoot had more power here than they ever had in Raccoon City, Leon mused.

Once the punks had disappeared, Flynn joined Leon outside the cruiser. After a moment, the person driving the Lincoln stepped out. It was an older man dressed in a tuxedo and a chauffeur hat. Glancing at the car, Leon knew it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened but he asked anyways.

"Car trouble?"

The older man smiled and when he spoke it was with a crisp British accent. "I'm afraid so and in a most unfavourable part of town at that."

"You're Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, right?"

The man, Pennyworth, nodded after Flynn finished her question. Hearing movement in the alleys, Leon quickly scanned the area before turning his attention back to Pennyworth.

"We can stay put until a tow truck comes if you want."

Both Flynn and Pennyworth stared at him. To his annoyance, Flynn replied, "You **are** new. No tow truck in their right minds comes down to Joker's Corner after noon. That's when all the lost souls come out of their hangovers. The whole area isn't safe until the next morning when they are all sleeping it off. We'll have to tow it ourselves."

Leon frowned as he watched Flynn walk to the trunk of the cruiser and pull out a chain with a hook on the end. Glancing back at the Lincoln, he couldn't help but ask, "Isn't that bad for the car?"

Flynn rolled her eyes, making Leon wish he had kept his mouth shut. "Do you want to sit around here and test your luck with a tow truck? The Wayne's mansion isn't too far so the car should last."

With no other choice, Leon was silent. There was no reason to give his senior officer another reminder of how he had only been in the city for half a month or how he had only served on a force for a grand total of a day prior to Gotham. While Flynn attached the chain to the undercarriage of the Lincoln, Leon attached it to the hitch of the police cruiser. Within seconds they were ready to go. Flynn jumped into her seat in the cruiser while Leon took the driver's seat of the Lincoln. Once he had his seat belt on he sat with a foot posed over the brake pedal and both hands on the steering wheel in case the chain didn't hold. Flynn had suggested that Pennyworth sit with her in the cruiser but the older man declined, apparently preferring to remain in his employer's vehicle. Leon didn't blame him. The old Lincoln was vastly more comfortable than the passenger or back seat of a police cruiser.

Fighting with the vehicle for a moment, Leon was able to shift the car into neutral and after informing Flynn over the radio on his vest, she started the cruiser. Thugs started to drift out of the alleys to watch them and Leon placed his gun on the dash for all to see. Soon the vehicles were moving and Joker's Corner faded into the horizon. The lights were all green but Flynn drove slowly so that the Lincoln wouldn't crash into her back bumper. After going about a block, the silence started to get to Leon. Coughing a little to clear his throat, he asked, "So I guess you've worked for Mr. Wayne for a while?"

Pennyworth nodded. "Since Mr. Wayne was a boy actually."

"And he's what? Thirty?"

"Thirty-two in fact."

Leon nodded as he watched Flynn carefully make a turn. He had to fight with the wheel to get the tires to turn but they were able to turn onto the side street. The area around them began to change again as the houses were replaced with trees and high gates.

"How long have you been in Gotham?"

Leon frowned as he turned the wheel slightly to follow the cruiser. "Just a couple months," he replied. "The force I was supposed to join… had problems." And as part of his training for his new career, he had to prove it wasn't just by dumb luck that he survived.

"That would be Raccoon City, wouldn't it?"

Leon glanced at the older man out of the corner of his eye. Pennyworth was smiling slightly.

"Your vest still has the Raccoon City logo."

Glancing down, Leon realized that he was right. He must have put the wrong one on this morning. Looking towards the cruiser, Leon hoped Pennyworth wouldn't ask any questions about Raccoon City. The government had made it perfectly clear that no one was supposed to know what had really happened. At least not yet. Thankfully, the butler changed subjects.

"So I take it you've met some of Gotham's more notable offenders by now."

"Do you have any advice on how to take them?"

Pennyworth was wearing an odd smile as if he was the cat who had caught the canary. "Not I sir but I'm sure someone would be willing to answer any questions you have."

Leon nodded as he turned the wheel again. He didn't like the looks of the cliffs which rose below the roads Flynn was taking. "Speaking of Gotham's notable nightlife, how do you feel about the Batman?"

Pennyworth frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know much about him except what the rumours floating around the city say."

Something didn't quite ring true so Leon pressed on. "The most I've heard is that he's some sort of civilian crime-fighter but I don't understand what sort of man would go out of his way to try to change a city."

"One with a desire for change. Forgive me, Mister…."

"Leon Kennedy."

"Mister Kennedy, but I believe that the Batman is the sort of man who fights for what's right even if he has to fight alone and unlike the police, he tries to find the root of the problem should there be one."

Leon hid his smile. It appeared Pennyworth had more of an opinion than he thought. Before he could ask any more questions, they had arrived at the Wayne's mansion. Flynn towed the car until it was in front of the doors to the large house. Then she got out of car and started to unhook the chain. Stepping out of the Lincoln, Leon helped her. When they had finished, a man had come out of the manor. From a few magazines Leon had spotted laying around the police department, he recognized the man as Bruce Wayne. Pennyworth must have explained what had occurred because before Leon or Flynn could say anything, he had thanked them and offered them both a drink. As they were both still on duty, they declined. Usual thank-you's occurred and Leon and Flynn started to return to their cruisers. Before they reached it, Wayne asked a question that caused Leon to pause.

"Any news on the break in at Umbrella?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne but that's classified," Flynn replied without missing a beat.

The playboy millionaire shrugged. "No harm in asking. Good luck catching whoever did it."

Flynn nodded and thanked him for the wishes well. Leon, however, studied the man. No one outside the police department had been informed of the robbery, not even the press, so how would a play boy millionaire know? Leon pondered his question as he and Flynn returned to the cruiser and to their patrols.

Flynn was silent which left Leon to muse over his question. There was no real way for Wayne to know. Unless he was connected to the robbery or someone at Umbrella had informed him. In any case, when he was finally given a bit of leash he would be paying Mr. Wayne a visit. Hopefully he would find some answers not only about the break in but also about Umbrella.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>_I am not in any way connected to DC or Capcom__._

A/n: For my Gotham City reference part of it is made up but Crime Alley and Hob's Oven are names I got from "Batman Gotham Knight" novelization by Louise Simonson. I don't claim to understand how Gotham is laid out on a map so don't expect anything to relate to each other. Also, my descriptions were vague when it came to the Batman characters because I figured this way people are able to picture which version of the two they want. As for Leon… There isn't enough human interaction during the second game to get a good idea how he would take being babied so… Yeah.  
>So the moral of this author's note is see anything you don't like? Review and let me know so I can change it.<p>

-D101


	3. Delinquo: To fail

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter Three<br>Delinquo: to fail_

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Glancing up from the papers that still cluttered his desk, Leon nodded as Walker sat down at the desk beside Leon's. This time the senior officer had muffins which Leon declined as he carefully placed the papers he had been reading in a file folder. The smile that had been on Walker's face faded when he caught sight of the handwritten notes and the Umbrella case report before Leon was able to close the folder. Walker glanced around the area. Most of the force was busy watching the hockey game on the TV in the corner. (It was the Gotham Paladins vs. the New York Rangers.) Walker waited until Gotham had the puck and the other officers' attentions were fully focused on the game before speaking.

"Just because you are new doesn't mean the MCU won't break your legs if you start stepping on their cases."

Walker's frown grew when the rookie didn't reply. Glancing at the young man, Walker found Leon also watching the game with interest. Lifting his foot, he none-too-gently kicked Leon's desk. The half empty coffee mug tipped towards the folder containing the notes on the Umbrella case. Unfortunately, Leon was able to right the mug before it spilled over the contents. Finding the kid glaring at him, Walker explained in a hoarse tone.

"Leon. I have no idea what sort of force you were working on before you came here but here we have rules. When a unit takes the case, it's their case. Especially if it is the Major Crimes Unit. No one else touches the case or works on it so if you want to avoid ticking off the best and most honest of the force, leave the Umbrella case alone and get rid of those notes."

Before Leon could reply, Walker began speaking in a louder voice so that he could be heard over the wild shouts of the cops as Gotham scored. "So I heard you ran into the Joker."

There was still anger in the kid's eyes but he nodded as he placed the coffee mug down on the desk. A safe distance from the folder, Walker noticed. "He was robbing a jewelry store on Main."

Walker nodded as he took a sip of coffee from his travel mug. "From what I heard, you took him on alone."

"Yeah but then the Batman showed up and the Joker gassed me."

"You don't sound too mad at the Batman."

Leon shrugged as he picked up the folder and placed it inside the locked drawer in his desk. "It's a little hard to be considering I'd probably still be laughing if he hadn't helped me."

"Haven't you gotten around to reading those MO's yet? Joker Gas is lethal. You'd be six feet under by now."

"Then why are the guards at Umbrella still alive?"

Walker hissed as he glanced around the room. Thankfully the Paladins had just gotten a penalty so the other cops were loudly protesting. Glaring at the rookie now, Walker muttered, "Leon. Drop it. That's MCU's case. They'll decide what's odd and what isn't. You and I meanwhile are going on patrol."

The rookie's eyes widened as Walker stood up. "But I just got back from patrol with Flynn."

"Too bad," Walker replied as he zipped up his winter coat. He could see through the double plated glass that the wind was hollowing with all the fury of woman. With luck there wouldn't be much crime tonight. Grabbing his hat from his desk, he saw Leon shrugging on the Gotham City Police Department jacket over a blue bulletproof vest with R.P.D written on the front and back of the vest. Well at least the kid knew when to listen, Walker thought as he grabbed the keys for his lucky cruiser.

Most of the cruisers on the force had signs of a hard working life. Even the unmarked cars had bullet holes and dents. Thanks to a crack team of mechanics one could barely tell the vehicles were wounded but the structural integrity of the vehicle was still damaged. A good officer made sure to keep track which vehicles were damaged and how. Failure to do so could get you or your partner killed.

Walker, however, had more important things to keep in mind so he had a different method. When the last fleet of new cruisers arrived, he picked one and stuck with it. Thus it became known as the Walker-mobile and any cop who dared to put even a scratch on the paint or spill coffee inside would answer to him. Thankfully he had already trained Leon so the kid didn't even think of grabbing a coffee mug for the patrol. Yet as the rookie grabbed his gun, Leon attempted to hide his yawn. Noticing the dark circles around the rookie's eyes, Walker foresaw a run to one of the local coffee shops in the near future.

After a quick check to make sure he had everything he and Leon needed for the run (minus two coffees), they headed out into the cold. The wind rushed around them as they made their way through the parking lot towards the cruiser. Once inside Walker turned on the car and cleaned off the snow with Leon's help as the engine warmed up. (One of these days Walker was going to install an automatic start in the stupid thing even if he had to pay out of his own pocket.) Finally, they could sit in the car without shivering and they were off to the downtown area. The wind swept snow into the view of the highlights but thankfully people were driving sensibly and not sliding around like they usually did when the snow first started falling. Glancing in Leon's direction, Walker found the rookie staring out the window. His right hand was supporting his chin. The left held his gun. Unlike most of the force who wore their guns in holsters, Leon always seemed to be carrying his gun in his hand. Even when the kid was buckling up the gun was placed on the dash board within easy reach, Walker mused.

Static cracked on the radio but no calls or announcements were made. As the cruiser drove by one of the nightclubs, the neon lights tinted the inside of the car red and blue. More static crackled on the radio and when Walker halted at a red light, he remembered.

"Do you have a tux?"

Leon twitched in the passenger seat as if he had forgotten there was another person in the car. Walker saw the rookie glance at him before asking Walker to repeat himself. The light turned green and Walker moved the car forward.

"I said do you have a tux?"

"Yeah, why?"

Walker pulled an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Leon.

"Bruce Wayne is having another one of his charity cases galas. Since Gotham's richest and most influential will be there, the police department is expected to send at least a few officers to keep an eye out, especially since the Teresa William shooting."

The rookie nodded as he held the invitation to the light cast into the car by the signs of the nightclubs. "So who's going besides me?"

"The commissioner and me."

"With that many rich people, criminals will flock like moths to a flame, right? Are three officers enough?"

Walker nodded as he glanced towards the roof of the surrounding buildings. He had thought he had seen a shadow move. Must have been his imagination. "Contrary to public belief, not even criminals are stupid enough to attack the richest in Gotham."

"What?"

"Gotham criminals are an odd, although you probably already knew that. For the most part they leave the rich and famous alone when they are all together." Walker glanced at the roofs again. "Of course, there is also the fact that most of the rich and famous are just as dirty and to steal from them would mean a retaliation far worse than anything the police can manage."

"You mean the mafia?"

"Mafia heads, terrorists, gang leaders. You name it and there'll probably be at least one at the gala." Walker shook his head. "I don't get it but I guess they need to find a way to get rid of all the money without attracting negative public feelings." Glancing over at the rookie, Walker saw Leon lean back in the seat and sigh. Smiling, Walker added, "Don't worry too much, Leon. You'll get used to the city eventually."

The rookie sighed again. "It's not the city that's the problem."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, a man lay in the shadows. Normally he would have been patrolling the streets and listening to the police reports but tonight he had a different mission. Below him a dog growled and sniffed the air. It was a large Rottweiler, larger than it should have been actually. However, it wouldn't be enough to stop him. From his belt, Batman grabbed a small ball. Before throwing it, he whistled. From the far side of the yard came four more dogs to join the one who had already sensed the intruder. All five were tense, waiting for him to jump down so they could rip him to pieces. He dropped the ball. One of the dogs instantly attacked it and yelped in terror when it exploded releasing a potent anaesthetic gas. Within seconds the five dogs were unconscious and silent. Jumping down from his place in the only tree on the property, Batman strolled across the lawn. Like most of the companies in Gotham, Umbrella foolishly believed that a large electric fence and dogs would deter any criminals. After the break in, they added more armed patrols but it would take the guards at least ten minutes to find the dogs. He had until then to search the area for any clues he may have missed during his hurried chase after the suspect.<p>

If not for the fact the Joker had been completely silent during the break in, Batman would have believed the Joker had been lying. But the suspect had been silent and Batman now had his doubts. At the very least he could try to learn what exactly had been stolen and narrow down the suspects from his usual gallery of criminals.

When he reached the loading area he was unsurprised to find new locks to replace the acid-eaten ones. However inside the walls and the loading equipment still retained their bullet holes. Everyone involved had been lucky none of the bullets had hit any of the large vats of chemicals in the area. Ignoring those vats now, Batman hurried to the offices. Before entering he watched the camera move from side to side. With a well-placed batarang the wires were cut. Most likely Umbrella had at least one guard watching the monitors. This meant Batman only had minutes to check the area. It would have to be enough. On the various desks were paper reports as well as a few photographs. However, one caught Batman's attention. It appeared to be a photo of a person. However the eyes had sunken back into the skull. The pale skin was peeling in some places, rotting in others so much that bone was showing underneath. On the back was written, "August 1998." Paper-clipped to the photo was a report on a new drug called the B-virus a combination of something called the T-virus and the G-virus. Removing a small camera from his belt, Batman took photos of the report and the photo to study later. If his hunch was right, this B-virus was in the vials that were stolen. He glanced at the other photos but found nothing else of interest. One piece of information was the combination to open their new safe in the wall but time was already running thin. He memorized the code just in case he needed to return and searched the area for the older safe.

After a few moments, he located the safe in the far corner of the room. He had been in far too much a hurry during the break in to look at the safe closely. Now he could see that it had been ripped open with brute force, not with acid or explosives. Only one person Batman knew had the strength to rip open a safe like that; however, a man of that size would not be easy to miss and Batman had not seen him. Glancing at the cameras that watched his every move, he decided to pay the security room a visit.

Inside he found a guard sleeping. He could have used knockout gas but that seemed like overkill. Creeping silently, he searched for the tape that had the night of December 10th. He found it but before he was able to view it, there was a knock on the door. The guard shifted and muttered as he regained awareness of the world around him. Above Batman was a ventilation shaft which he quickly disappeared into. Below him the guard opened the door and three men entered. One was a doctor judging by the white lab coat draped on his shoulders. The other two were police officers. One of which Batman recognized. It appeared the kid from the jewelry robbery on Main had fully recovered.

The doctor spoke to the guard requesting the surveillance tape Batman was about to watch. Within seconds the tape had been handed over to the officers and Batman had no more reason to remain. Using the vents, Batman made his way out of the building. Outside in the yard, the patrol had discovered the knocked out canines and were feverishly searching the area. However, their backs were to each other so it was a simple task for Batman to run across the yard, scale the fence, enter his vehicle, and disappear into the night. Hours later he returned to the cave to find the ever-faithful Alfred waiting. The butler remained at his side as he uploaded the photos of the report and the photo dated August 1998. Alfred made a small sound of disgust when he saw the photo but was otherwise silent as Batman read the report. It was slow going though as the report seemed to be written in a code. Why Umbrella would code their information about a new virus and not the combination for their new safe mystified Batman but that was a question for later. At four o'clock, Alfred coughed and said, "You must be rested for your gala, Master Bruce."

"Perhaps," Bruce replied as he scanned the report another time. Either he had the code completely wrong or Umbrella not the peaceful pharmaceutical company they appeared. "Is that man from Umbrella coming?"

"Dr. Schmeling? Yes I believe he is."

Bruce nodded. "Good. Maybe I can get some answers from him about these missing vials or at least learn what was on the surveillance tapes."

* * *

><p><strong>Requesting Feedback on:<br>-The use of Original characters and Walker  
>-Any misplaced or miswritten words (such as writing hand instead of ran)<strong>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Resident Evil video game series._

**A/N: Thanks for reading.  
>-D101<strong>


	4. Eminor: to threaten

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter Four<br>Eminor: to threaten_

"Hello. It's great to see you. Hello. Lovely night, isn't it? Ladies. How about a round of curling on Tuesday? Hello."

The hybrid of a smirk and a smile had been plastered onto Master Bruce's face for barely five minutes and it was already showing signs of weakening. Alfred frowned as he drifted over with a specially made mock cocktail. Usually Master Bruce was able to remain in the façade of a harmless playboy for hours. Stepping around some of the guests, Alfred found himself pitying the boy. If he was weakening this quickly, the next six hours were going to be nothing short of agony. To be fair, if he had to entertain a group of temperamental celebrities as well as a few armed and dangerous billionaires, he doubted he would have lasted a minute let alone five. Tonight was made far worse by the arrival of two especially suspicious characters.

On the surface the fellow with the sunglasses appeared like the sort who was either a police officer, army cadet, or a mobster. He stood perfectly at attention and was barely drinking the wine he had requested. Alfred had no doubt that behind the dark sunglasses the man's eyes were scanning the crowd. At first he had thought the man was part of the police presence supplied by the GCPD. He realized he had been mistaken when Commissioner Gordon arrived with Officer Walker and Officer Kennedy. Glancing at the fellow again, Alfred nodded to himself. He was sure that sooner or later Batman would meet that man and his hunch was not just based on the fact he was wearing sunglasses at night.

Holding the tray of glasses out in front of him, Alfred offered the ladies who had surrounded Master Bruce a drink. Master Bruce took his mocktail while the daughters and nieces of the wealth of Gotham grabbed a glass of champagne each. As much as Alfred would have liked to help Master Bruce, tonight he had a different mission. Tonight was a rare moment when some of the most twisted of crooks were close at hand and willing to give a DNA sample and a few fingerprints. Not that they knew their samples were being added to Batman's personal database. No doubt many of them would be very displeased to learn such a thing was occurring. However, it was a necessary infringement of rights. More than once Batman had tracked down a criminal only because of a set of fingerprints found at the scene matching those taken from the wine glass used at a gala.

Alfred continued to move around the party. Occasionally he held a platter of food or drinks but unless Master Bruce was due for a refill of his drink, he avoided the playboy. Alfred had other tasks that needed his attention. As the head of the Wayne household, he was responsible to make sure that no platter circulated through the party half-filled and that the hired help (or guests) didn't disappear with any priceless artifacts. Besides, Master Bruce was perfectly capable of defending himself against a few women provided Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman were not among them. The same could not be said for Officer Kennedy.

The young man currently appeared to be wishing he could vanish into the ground while a fifty-something woman spoke with him. Unlike the man with sunglasses, Alfred had found Kennedy to be a decent person who did not deserve to be held hostage by an older woman, especially when there were many ladies far closer to his own age. (Although most of them were currently fawning over Master Bruce.) Due to this fact, Alfred made his way over. Before he arrived, a familiar face had strolled up to Kennedy and asked him for a dance. A smile came to Alfred's face as he saw Kennedy glance at the woman before nodding. As the two made their way towards the dance floor, Alfred moved towards the kitchen to observe the operation. Catwoman may be a danger to Batman but he had no doubt that Selina Kyle would take pity on young Kennedy for the remainder of the evening.

As he passed Master Bruce, he saw the Batman look out from those blue eyes and watch Selina and Kennedy. A small frown appeared on Master Bruce's face before it was replaced by the hybrid smirk-smile as he replied to a question asked by the fashionable Kathy Duquesne. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Alfred looked over his shoulder and found that Master Bruce was not the only one wearing a slight frown. The woman dressed in a flowing if not a tad revealing scarlet dress was also watching Selina and Kennedy closely. However, her frown remained even after Kennedy and Selina finished their dance and went their separate ways.

Selina was making her way to the door as Alfred approached her. She paused to speak to him for a moment before Selina said goodnight to him. (She needed to go home and feed her cats.) Glancing into the crowd, Alfred easily found the young woman again. She was watching Officer Kennedy move through the party, obviously in search of something. There was an almost tender look in her eyes as she watched him. However, she made no move to speak with him although she did take a step forward when his back was turned. After a moment, she disappeared into the crowd.

"An old girlfriend, perhaps?" Alfred muttered as he disappeared into the kitchen. Once he was satisfied that everything was in its place and all the platters were filled, he returned to check on Master Bruce. He was distracted by the sight of the Mayor's child pestering the doctor/representative from Umbrella Corps.

It was not untrue to say that Alfred did not like that Doctor Schmeling. He found the tall and thin man to be very unpleasant and a hater of all things American. At the moment, the Romanian man seemed unable to remove the lad and upon noticing Officer Kennedy, called him over. Knowing trouble when he saw it, Alfred started to make his way forward.

"Officer, I want you to remove this boy from my presence."

The look on Kennedy's face was a cross between amusement and smugness. No doubt, Dr. Schmeling had made an enemy of Kennedy already thus causing the young man to be amused by this turn of events. Before Kennedy could speak, the lad spoke, "Last time I checked, this is America and I can be wherever I want."

"Actually it is my house," Master Bruce said as he also joined the miniature party. "Is there a problem, Mr. Schmeling? Officer?"

"My title is Doctor Schmeling and yes there is. This brat is refusing to leave me alone and this officer is refusing to do anything about it."

Kennedy shrugged. "I wasn't aware any laws were being broken by a kid asking a few simple questions."

The doctor's face was warping into a furious scowl. "They were not simple questions. What he was asking about was classified information. I have told him twice I am unable to speak of it but he keeps badgering me."

Alfred watched as Master Bruce smiled and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. After sharing a few words, the child disappeared into the crowd. Master Bruce then turned to face the doctor and officer. "You know kids, Mr. Schmeling. Don't know how to take no for an answer."

"Most likely due to your American way of raising him."

Kennedy frowned and Alfred noticed the doctor's glass was empty. A perfect excuse to get closer and break up the three of them before a scene started. "If you hate America so badly, then why work here?" Kennedy asked as Alfred moved toward.

"Simple, officer. I am a scientist of the genetic engineering sort. In your lay man terms, that means I make special medicines which empower the human body. Resources are more plentiful here than in my home country. Also as I'm sure you are well aware, Umbrella is no longer the international company it once was. I believe in its original cause and intend to help this American branch reform."

"Right. Do they send you to a training session to learn to act like that or is it natural talent?"

"More wine or crackers, sirs?" Alfred asked as he thrust the tray into the midst of the square formed by the three men. Master Bruce smiled in relief as Officer Kennedy and Dr. Schmeling stared at the tray in confusion for a second. After a second, Officer Kennedy helped himself to a handful of the crackers. Dr. Schmeling helped himself to more wine. Alfred then retreated although he remained close by in case he needed to intervene again.

"Speaking of natural talent," Alfred heard Master Bruce say, "I heard the Joker is running around again. That must be the fifth time he's avoided arrest."

Kennedy's eyes widened slightly. "He escapes that often?"

"You aren't a Gotham native, are you?" Master Bruce said with a smile. It occurred to Alfred that Master Bruce most likely did not know of Officer Kennedy's connection to Raccoon City. "He uses this thing called Joker Gas. Unless you are wearing a mask it makes it very hard to move let alone arrest anyone."

Kennedy winced. "Believe me. I've noticed."

Master Bruce nodded. "To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't made gas masks mandatory like your bulletproof vests."

Kennedy shook his head. "The vests aren't mandatory. You'd just have to be an idiot not to wear one."

"That reminds me," Dr. Schmeling said, causing the other two males to look in his direction. From the looks on their faces, they had almost forgotten he was there and were not happy of the reminder. "Tell me, boy. Have your police force made any progress yet in finding the vials?"

Kennedy shrugged his shoulders, apparently unaffected by the boy comment. "I wouldn't know. It's being handled by the M.C.U. now," the young man replied before taking a sip of the drink he was holding.

Dr. Schmeling scowled and shook his head. "And I suppose they don't gossip at all."

Master Bruce shook his head. "You have to remember, Mr. Schmeling, things here aren't like in Europe. By the way, I was interviewed by the police about a robbery at your company. That wouldn't be you're doing would it?"

"All avenues must be covered to find those vials. Of course, here in America, the press seems to find the criminals before the police do."

Oddly enough, Officer Kennedy was silent and it was Master Bruce who came to the defense of the police force. "The press can focus on just one case while the police have many on their plate though."

Dr. Schmeling was scowling again. "Not so much that they don't have time for wine and crackers." He glanced at Kennedy, waiting for a reply, daring the boy to give him a smart answer.

However, Kennedy's reply was honest and without heat. "If given the choice, I would rather be out on the streets but a few people wanted police protection so I'm here. One out of a force of thousands." Kennedy took another sip of wine and his eyes suddenly became hard and cold— not unlike those of the Batman. "By the way, Doctor. You said the kid was asking for classified information. That wouldn't happen to be about the Tyrant or G virus would it?"

Dr. Schmeling became pale. He opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyes narrowed and Alfred moved to step forward again. Before he could, Dr. Schmeling hissed, "I'd be careful if I was you, _raton_." A second later, Dr. Schmeling disappeared into the crowd and the front doors burst open. In a few brief seconds, everything went to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

><p>"Somebody call 911," Leon heard Walker shout as they hurried towards the front door. Commissioner Gordon was already there and was shouting orders. Seconds later, Leon managed to push through the crowd and find himself face to face with the party crasher. The creature standing before him looked similar to a clay sculpture of a man. The overall shape was humanoid; however, the face and body were wide and bore the colour and texture of clay rather than flesh. Out of reflex, Leon raised his gun and began to fire when the monster raised its arm over Commissioner Gordon's head.<p>

The creature reacted by turning to face Leon. Its arm suddenly grew as it flew towards him. The next second, he found himself thrown against a wall, the hand made of clay growing so that it covered his torso and pinned him against the wall. However, rather than leave his hand attached, the creature somehow managed to cut off his hand at the wrist. The hand hardened and continued to pin Leon. Meanwhile, the rest of the arm was retracted and reached into the audience to grab someone at random.

The unfortunate victim was none other than Bruce Wayne. Wayne attempted to break out of the grasp but, like Leon, he was unable to escape. A loud voice came from the being as it pulled a bag from its flesh. It threw it to the ground. "Get in a line and put all your valuables in this bag or I break his neck. Hurry or he'll suffocate," Clayface shouted as the clay that was pressing against Wayne's chest moved to his throat.

There were mutters through the crowd. Commissioner Gordon reached into his pocket while Walker started firing. One sweeping motion from the creature's other hand sent them flying. Walker went down and stayed down. The Commissioner attempted to rise to his feet. Before he was able to, Clayface's other hand knocked him into the buffet table. The table tipped back on two legs before crashing to the ground. The crowd quickly moved away from the action. From the looks of fear on their faces, they most likely would have tried to escape if the monster wasn't standing between them and the front door. Clayface seemed to think he was safe because he shouted to the wealthy to start depositing their jewellery, watches, and wallets into the bag. Slowly, the various benefactors of Gotham moved forward. Clayface watched them move with an annoyed frown on his face. Every once in a while he'd glance at the fallen officers and Wayne who— thankfully— was still able to breath. Not once did he look in Leon's direction. Of course, that didn't matter very much. Struggle as he could, he was unable to free himself from the hardened clay. At least, not with his bare hands.

Leon twisted as best he could to make enough space between his left side and the harden clay. There was just enough room for him to place his arm between the clay and his coat jacket. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a combat knife. The knife made quick work of the clay and within seconds Leon was free. However, rather than lunge into action again, he ducked behind the line of elites giving up the valuables. Using them as a cover, he made his way towards the Commissioner who hadn't moved from behind the overturned table.

He had read about Clayface while searching through the database for various criminals who might have broken into Umbrella. The man had been an actor who tested a compound which changed his genetic makeup. Now he stole in an attempt to either find a cure or to accumulate enough money to pay someone to make one. His powers had been listed as shape shifting on the report. On the other hand, it didn't mention Clayface could separate himself or harden his body into blunt weapons as Leon had just witnessed. Most likely the report had been out of date and Leon made a mental note to update it when he returned to the station. However, he hoped the weakness listed was still relevant.

Guns were ineffective as proven by exhibit A (Walker lying on the floor) and exhibit B (the hand which had held Leon). According to the report, the only way to beat Clayface was with electricity or liquid nitrogen. Electricity would be hard to come by considering how all the wires carrying it were buried deep in the mansion's walls. (Also Leon doubted Wayne would be very happy if his house was destroyed in the attempt to defeat Clayface.) However, liquid nitrogen would be even harder to come by.

Leon paused when Clayface glanced in his direction. Thankfully Doctor Schmeling provided a welcomed distraction by trying to make a run for it. The doctor almost arrived at the window when Clayface's hand transformed into a lasso. The doctor crashed to the floor when the clay lasso tightened around his feet. While Clayface spoke to the doctor, Leon arrived beside the Commissioner. Unfortunately, the man was out cold. Leon clenched his fists and then noticed that Commissioner Gordon was holding something in his fist. Gently, Leon forced the man's hand open. Sitting on his palm were three small pellets with a clear liquid inside. It didn't take a genius to guess what was inside or how to use it.

Mentally thanking Walker for basically forcing him to read over the MO's of Gotham's most dangerous criminals, Leon took the pellets. Looking over the table, he saw Clayface look over where he had been pinned moments before and he saw the ex-actor's face freeze in shock.

"Where is he?"

The wealth of Gotham stepped back in terror as Clayface glared at them, no doubt searching for Leon in the crowd. He had precious seconds before Clayface found him or decided to threaten Wayne or the doctor in order to lure him out of hiding. The only problem was that he couldn't just throw the pellets and hope for the best. The hostages would be caught in the clay when it froze which would most likely result in Wayne's death.

_But maybe,_ Leon started to think. However his thoughts were disrupted with the sound of crashing glass. The large window by the staircase shattered as a motorcycle broke through. Riding on it was a woman in a black, skin-tight suit whose hood sported cat like points. While the motorcycle continued forward, she jumped off to stand on the staircase.

Clayface had turned when the glass had shattered and was knocked across the room when the motorcycle collided with him. His grip on the hostages weakened and Leon stood up from the table. Without fully thinking, he fired at the arm holding Wayne as quickly as he could. The limb collapsed to the ground in a muddy puddle while Wayne scrambled back. Meanwhile, the mysterious woman removed a whip from her hip and attacked the arm holding the 'good' doctor. Soon the doctor was free as well and Clayface was missing both his arms.

Leon jumped over the overturned table and started to move forward with the pellets when he froze. Clayface regrew his limbs in a manner of seconds. One reached out for Leon. The other for the woman. With feline grace, the woman avoided each swipe. Leon, on the other hand, merely lunged out of the way. He rolled across the floor before coming up in a kneeling position. The hand that reached out for him paused when the woman's whip tightened around it. Unfortunately, Clayface smirked and pulled on the whip forcing the woman to stumble forward. His other hand reached out and grabbed her before smashing her into the ground where she lay still.

Clayface moved closer to the woman and Leon raised his weapon. He started firing his weapon again, knowing it was useless. It was either that or try to throw the pellets. However, he didn't want to risk missing. He had only three pellets and had no idea how many it would take to bring Clayface down. Worse, he might hit the woman. Clayface paused on his way towards the woman and turned to face Leon. Behind Clayface, Leon saw Wayne move forward and drag the woman out of danger. Meanwhile, the monster was walking into the hail of bullets Leon was firing. Too soon, the gun clicked signalling that he was out of bullets. The rookie reached for the clip he had hidden on his person.

The monster smirked and swung at Leon. The punch landed, knocking Leon onto the ground and the clip out of his hand. Leon coughed as he rose to his feet. His vest had absorbed most of the blow but the wind had still been knocked out of his lungs. Unfortunately, so was something else.

"What's the matter?" Clayface asked as he took another step forward. "Not used to fighting without a gun?"

Leon coughed again. A glob of black pus fell from his mouth. "A little," Leon admitted as he wiped his mouth.

"That disappearing trick was good. Too bad you didn't make the most of it." Clayface loomed over Leon who was readying to lunge to the side. However, Clayface surprised him. Rather than swing at him again, the monster's hand transformed into a clay-coloured blade. A second later, it had stabbed into Leon's chest. "Exit stage right," Clayface murmured.

Leon spat out the material that had collected in his mouth and pulled the pellets from his pocket. "After you," he replied as he threw them.

Clayface's eyes widened as the pellets hit and sunk into his chest. He removed the blade from Leon's chest and took a step back. Already white ice was starting to coat the monster. His fearful eyes stared into Leon's before they took were covered in ice and the creature moved no more.

After a moment, the crowd began to move forward and circle the beast. Leon glanced into the crowd to try to spot the woman who had helped him but he found Wayne standing alone by the stairs. The motorcycle and woman were gone. Suddenly, Walker appeared by his side and grabbed his arm.

"Come on. We've got to get you to a hospital."

Leon shook his head and tried to pull his arm away from Walker. "I'm fine."

"You are not. You just got stabbed in the," Walker's voice trailed off as he took notice of the lack of blood on Leon. He stared at rookie for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then they widened. "You son of a bitch. You're wearing your vest."

Leon smiled. "You'd have to be an idiot not to wear one," he said.

* * *

><p>Requesting Feedback on:<br>-Alfred calling Bruce, Master Bruce in the narrative. Is it overdone?  
>-Clayface battle. Any thoughts or comments.<br>-Any grammar or spelling mistakes and typos

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Resident Evil video game series._

A/N: Because I can't reply to anon's comment directly, I just want to say thank you for the kind words!  
>-D101<p> 


	5. Fulgeo: to shine

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>_Chapter Five  
><em>_Fulgeo:_ _to shine_

"You listen to us and you won't see us again."

The being on the ground struggled to raise his head. His chest felt constricted. His right hand felt like it was broken and his left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle. Not broken. But very close. Both legs burned from the shallow knife cuts and bruises from the kicks. He didn't dare move. To move might bring them down on him again. He was many things but stupid wasn't normally one of them.

He heard the door open and light shone from the hallway.

"Remember. This is our little secret. Tell anyone and your family gets it."

Sounds of footsteps drifted through the air and the vibrations of walking feet echoed through the ground to him. The door closed. The source of light disappeared and the apartment went dark. His eyes adjusted to the blue light from the fluorescent street lights.

The man pulled himself up using the overturned coffee table and fell onto the couch. He glanced towards where the door now hanged open.

"Terrific," Leon muttered as he spat out blood and black pus. Hours later, he still felt the pain was able to grab some sleep. Apparently it wasn't enough because many officers stopped to ask him how he was sleeping before he left for patrol. At first he figured it was because he was the rookie on the team and everyone wanted to make sure he wasn't killing himself. Then he realized that while he was the rookie, he was also the most beaten up cop on the force to date. Joker Gas and Clayface together in one week. And now the beating he had just suffered from normal humans.

_At least they only hit where the bruises wouldn't show_, Leon thought as he returned to the station. He had been fortunate. He only had massive bruising on his chest and a few on his arms and legs. It was almost painfully easy to hide his pain as he sat in the patrol car or sat at his desk. If he had been call upon to pull any stunts like he had against Clayface, he might have been in trouble. However, the night passed calmly. The most he had to do was search for a kid who had gotten lost in the woods (recovered tired, hungry, cold, but safe.) He was also lucky that Flynn wasn't her usual self. Normally, she would have punched him on the shoulder by now to congratulate him for his first arrest (of Clayface at that.) He doubted he could have saved his rep if he started to whimper from the pain. However, Flynn was too preoccupied with the anniversary of her sister's death to give him much attention. And the long winter coats made his visit with the darker side of Gotham easy to hide.

Speaking of which, the first thing Leon did when he returned to the station was turn on his computer and sign into the database. It had been dark when he found the group waiting in his apartment. He had been unable to spot any defining features but he had heard a name. He typed that name in now and waited for the page to load. It did with infuriating sluggishness. Finally, Leon had the man's rap sheet. Unfortunately, it was very short and gave Leon little to no idea what was going on or who the officer he had been mistaken for was. Placing his elbows on the desk, Leon leaned forward. His folded hands supporting his chin.

"Carlo Gaspari? Why you looking him up?"

Leon froze and stared at the screen before looking at Flynn who had sat down at the desk beside Leon's.

"You know him?"

Flynn shook her head as he took a sip of her coffee. "I know he runs the East Side now that Thorne is gone but that it and even that's off the record. Why?"

Leon painfully swallowed as he glanced around. He would have preferred to talk to Walker but he had no idea who the mob was planning to threaten. The most he knew was they were looking for a male cop. Until he could be sure Walker wasn't their target, he couldn't tell him. Leon considered Flynn who was now frowning at him as she waited for an answer. She was female so it was doubtful she was the one who the mob was after. She was also an honest cop who knew the city far better than he did. She was also glaring at him.

"Why?" she asked again.

Leon glanced around the room again before sighing. "I think he is trying to blackmail an officer."

To his shock, Flynn nodded. Her eyes were no longer narrowed and even seemed, dare he think it, bored. "Get used to it, rookie. This is Gotham. We're famous for cops being on the take. If you tried to prosecute every blackmail or bribery case, you've fill Blackgate five times over." She took another sip of her coffee. "Assuming it's a different person committing each offence."

"But if it's blackmail—"

Flynn was glaring at him again. "Are you being blackmailed?"

"No but—"

"Then keep your nose out of it." Flynn stood up and stretched. "I think I need some fresh air. Coming?"

Leon started to shake his head when Flynn held a hand out to him. Her eyes were narrowed and Leon suddenly realized fresh air wasn't such a bad idea. He nodded and grabbed his coat before following her to the stairs. They climbed up half a dozen flights before Flynn opened a door (pausing often for Leon's benefit.) The door led to a landing where a pile of snow sat in the middle. The wind drifted over the landing and kicked snow into the building before Flynn closed the door. Pointing to the pile she said, "Under all that snow is the Bat Signal. The Commissioner uses it sometimes when we really need help or we think the Bat is going to wander into trouble unprepared."

Leon nodded before placing his hands into his pockets and looking around. Other than the snow, the landing was empty and other than the sounds echoing from the street below, it was silent. He turned to face Flynn again and found her holding a pack of cigarettes out to him.

"Want one?"

"I don't smoke."

She winked. "Neither do I but you'd be surprised the value of a pack of cigs down in the shadier neighbours." She placed the cigarettes back into her pocket before pulling out a red box. From it she took a small stick and placed it in her mouth. This she also offered to Leon who frowned as he took it. When he bit into it, he found it was a chocolate covered biscuit.

"Need an excuse to leave sometimes and I learned early on smokers are able to leave the building without drawing as much attention as non-smokers," Flynn said as she held the stick in her mouth like a cigarette. Her eyes were amused before they became dark and narrowed again. "So now that no one will overhear, want to fill me in on why you think Gaspari is blackmailing a cop?"

Leon nibbled on the end of his stick before saying, "Let's just say I have a very good contact."

Flynn frowned as she looked out onto the landing. "I'd start counting that contact's life in days then because I doubt he's any good if he went to a rookie, no offense."

"None taken." Leon paused to listen as a fire engine whined through an intersection below before speaking again. "Has anyone been any different recently? Worried?"

Flynn shook her head. "No more than usual. Fionnbarra said she heard a rumour that Bullock ticked off another gang but that hardhead is always doing something stupid. And before you ask, no one has mentioned stumbling on any Gaspari schemes. Of course, if they are being blackmailed they wouldn't really mention that would they?"

"They might."

Flynn shrugged before shivering and rubbing her arms. She quickly finished her treat before turning to the door. "Well that's enough nicotine for me. Better get back to work and I'll let you know if I find anything."

Leon nodded and watched as the door slammed shut due to the wind. He slowly chewed the last of his biscuit as he considered his situation.

_First Umbrella now this. I can't do both of these at once,_ Leon thought as his eyes wandered the landing again. His eyes drifted towards the pile where Flynn had said the signal was. _But maybe I don't have to._

Umbrella was first priority but his hands were tied. With the MCU he wasn't able to get anywhere near the case and the security tape had been returned to Umbrella so he had no idea what had occurred. He also had no hacking skills unless finding pieces of paper with passwords on it counted. All in all, he was useless at the moment so it made sense to try to work on the blackmail case he found himself involved in. However, he couldn't leave the Umbrella case hanging the way it was and he couldn't approach the MCU due to the questions they would ask. However there was one person he could ask who hopefully wouldn't ask too many questions.

Leon pulled his collar closer to his throat. His breath came out in small clouds as he looked for some way to clean off the search light. Lights from the city cast an orange glow over the sky and the landing making it easier rather than harder to see. He found a shovel leaning against the building and started to clean the light off. At first it looked like any other spotlight. Pausing to warm his hands, he wondered if he would need to search for the cover that would cast a bat-shaped shadow in the sky. Once the light was uncovered, he saw his worries were misplaced. On the glass was a piece of metal crafted into the shape of a bat. Following the power cord, Leon found the outlet to plug the lamp in. Within seconds a ghostly looking light was shining at the clouds that hung low over the city. The metal bat creating a haunting shadow.

A gust of wind stirred up the snow on the landing causing Leon to shiver. He hoped the Batman would show soon— If he was ever going to show. Of course there was no guarantee that the Batman could even see the signal from wherever he was. There was also no guarantee that Leon could stay up here for long without consequences. It would only take one person to look out the window and wonder why the light was on after Commissioner Gordon went home. It would only take one curious officer to walk up to the roof and see Leon. After that uncomfortable questions would be asked. He wasn't sure if he could lose his badge over this but that was the least of his concerns. MCU wouldn't be happy to learn he was butting in on their case. The fact that he was asking a vigilante for help would just be digging the grave deeper.

To distract himself, Leon glanced at the city from his place on the landing. He could see the traffic lights three blocks over change to yellow and then to red. A few blocks over from that he could see the lights in the upper levels of the glass skyscrapers turn off and on. On the bridge to Upper Gotham, he could see the lights decorating the bridge and the reflection on the vehicles' headlights on the water. Overhead a plane roared as it soared towards the airport. The shadow of the bat hovering over the city completed the picture.

Raccoon City could never have looked like this. Unlike Gotham, Raccoon's beauty was in the nature surrounding it. Not the buildings inside. It was a mountainous community which made it perfect for Umbrella to conduct their experiments nearby without anyone knowing.

Leon shook his head to block out the thoughts. He couldn't keep the light on much longer but he had to risk a few more seconds. Someone had to know about Umbrella and the true danger of the vials. He glanced at his watch in another attempt to distract himself. Ten minutes. Leon glanced at the lamp again before rubbing his hands together. His fingers were numb as he pulled the plug. He sighed as the light dimmed. It had been a longshot anyways. Darkness crept back onto the landing. Placing the shovel back against the wall, Leon started to walk towards the door.

"You turned on the light?"

Leon spun around and pointed his gun in the direction the voice came from. He lowered the weapon when he recognized the black armour and the bat symbol on the chest plate. Leon took a step forward so that he could better see the man before speaking. He just hoped Batman would listen.

* * *

><p>"I need your help."<p>

Batman nodded, a bit surprised by this turn of events. When he arrived on the landing, he had been expecting to see Commissioner Gordon. Instead he found the new officer. The man's name was Leon Kennedy if he remembered correctly and he always did. Kennedy appeared not to have noticed the Batman's presence as the rookie turned off the lamp. However, when Batman spoke, Kennedy had pointed the gun directly at the bat emblem on his chest. The rookie lowered the weapon instantly but it was the reflexive movement of the raising of the Glock that caused Batman to pause. He had seen for himself firsthand that Kennedy was rarely without a weapon but how long did a man have to handle a gun before such an action became a reflex?

The landing was silent for a moment while the rookie awkwardly placed the handgun in his hostler as if he didn't use it often. When the handgun was safely secured, the rookie spoke.

"I need your help. Do you know about the Umbrella robbery?"

Batman nodded. "It appeared that vials of a new experimental drug were stolen."

A strange look crossed Kennedy's face. His eyes darkened and his skin paled. At the same time, the rookie's grip on the weapon tightened. _It's as though he was just told the murderer of his family was going to walk free_, Batman thought.

"It's a biological weapon that is going to kill thousands if someone makes the mistake of testing it."

Batman's eyes widened under the cowl although his mask showed no signs of changing. "Do you have any proof?"

Kennedy's grip on his weapon tightened again. "Do you want to take that risk?"

"If you are so worried, why take the risk of speaking to me? How do you know I'm not in Umbrella's pay?"

"Someone has to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

Kennedy's grip tightened on his weapon again and he closed his eyes. For a moment, the man was silent. When his eyes opened, they were steady. Whatever conflict the man had just faced, he had dealt with. "That those virus could easily destroy Gotham like they destroyed Raccoon City." Kennedy suddenly sighed. "Sorry. I'm not making much sense." The man sighed again. "Umbrella created a virus which was designed to create B O Ws'. Bio-organic weapons. They tested it on humans and the results were mindless zombies among other things. If the vials stolen from Umbrella are anything like that was uncovered in Raccoon City, this whole city could go up in flames."

Batman frowned. His mind considering the photo of the rotting body he had found in Umbrella. "What other things?"

Kennedy's face paled and his jaw clenched. The man started to speak before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. The monsters won't be the same this time. They'll have perfected it."

"If it is a virus like you claim."

Kennedy frowned and Batman paused to study the younger man. His eyes were hard and sharp. They had seen death and were not looking forward to an encore. But there was something else. Something that seemed off. The man was holding back something. Something big.

"Umbrella isn't the only problem you have, is it?"

Kennedy was silent.

Rather than ask more questions, Batman nodded and walked towards the edge of the roof. "Thanks for the tip about the virus," he said. The next second, he jumped. His cape became a glider and he flew over the rooftops, his mind full of his meeting with Officer Kennedy.

Rather than travel the crime filled streets, Batman returned to his cave and sat before his computer. Moments after his arrival, Alfred appeared with a tray of a hot drink. Bruce couldn't tell if it was coffee or tea due to it disappearing down his throat so quickly. Alfred smiled as he noticed the empty cup.

"Another cold night," he said lightly. "Crime should be low again tonight."

Bruce nodded as he looked over the information he had found buried deep in the bowels of the Internet. He paused to reach for the cup to drink again before he returned it was empty. Bruce laid his hand on the keyboard while another supported his chin. He glanced at the butler out of the corner of his eye as he said, "What did you think of Officer Kennedy?"

Alfred frowned as he considered his answer. "I found him to be a rather decent chap. Why? Is he leading a double life?"

Bruce sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. He asked me to search for information on Umbrella and I can't help but think there is a connection between him and the robbery but I can't find anything. If only I had a clue."

"I don't suppose he is merely a well-meaning individual who cares for his city."

"Five months isn't enough time to get to know a city, Alfred. Besides, something about him seemed off."

Alfred sighed as Bruce reached for the kettle to refill his cup. "Master Bruce, you asked my opinion and I gave it. Officer Kennedy seems to be an upright, honest police officer."

"You said seems."

Alfred slightly narrowed his eyes. "Is there a reason you seem to be searching for a criminal angle, Master Bruce?"

Bruce glanced back at the computer. "Even if he is a police officer, why is he taking such an interest in the case? Enough to contact a vigilante to help him."

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Perhaps an old girlfriend worked for Umbrella and he wants to track her down," Alfred suggested. The man suddenly became silent as a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. He muttered, "I wonder."

Meanwhile, the young millionaire shook his head. "If only I had a clue as to his background. There were over 9000 Leon's born in during the late 1970's and Kennedy is a common last name in America."

A small smile appeared on Alfred's face. "I believe I might be able to help you there. When he and Officer Flynn were towing my old clunker, I noticed he was wearing a Raccoon City vest."

Bruce's eyes widened as he started to type more information into the computer. He was about to press search when Alfred coughed. "That reminds me. Your **good** friend Dr. Schmeling called just minutes ago. He has something he wishes to speak to you about."

Bruce nodded before standing to remove his cape. "I'd better not keep him waiting. Don't wait up."

"I never do, Master Bruce." The voice was hard but he caught the smile on Alfred's face.

* * *

><p>Requested Feedback on:<br>-Leon talking to Batman. Does it seem in character for Leon to spill that much information?  
>-Flynn. Do you like her or dislike her?<p>

_Disclaimer: I am not connected to DC comics or Capcom.  
>Claimer: Rule of thumb, if you haven't heard of the cop, scientist, townsperson, etc. before, odds are I created them. Please do not use without written permission. Thank you.<em>

A/N: Chapters may take a little longer again. This chapter had pieces I had already created so it was easy to sew them together. Next one will most likely be all new material. Also, I seem to love picking on Leon, don't I? Then again, Gotham cops don't have a very good life expectancy.

-D101


	6. Gratulor: to congratulate

**Please make sure you have read chapter 5 before reading this chapter. Thank you.**

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>_Chapter Six  
><em>_Gratulor:_ _to congratulate_

"Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled as he entered the doctor's home. He took a look around as Dr. Schmeling hung up his coat. It was a small but elegant apartment. The furniture and walls matched in a way only an interior design could think of. The theme was a calm but sorrowful gray. The design was sharp and stiff in such a way that suggested that the room had been designed not for comfort or function. In fact, most of the apartment had the feel of being a façade, as if no one living remained in the house. The only part of the apartment that suggested originality or life was the bookshelves. Two bookshelves framed the large window that led to a balcony. On it appeared to be the only signs of disorder in the apartment. The titles were medical journals among other non-fiction. One of which was labelled '~ About Medical Herbs ~'.

"It's my pleasure," Bruce replied as she sat down on the couch which was placed against the wall. Sitting on the end table was a novel that seemed truly out of place. The title was "City of the Dead by S.D. Perry." On the cover was the interesting design of a man and a woman, both armed, being surrounded by flames. In those flames were the images of a creature with a large eyeball on the shoulder, a woman who looked like a zombie, and some creature with its brain on the outside and a long tongue. "Interesting choice of fiction. What's it about?"

Dr. Schmeling, who had drifted over to the kitchen to make coffee, suddenly looked up at the book Bruce was holding. "I believe it is about a zombie outbreak or something but I wouldn't know. It's my son's."

Bruce nodded as he glanced at the back cover as the doctor placed the coffee he had prepared and mugs on the coffee table. He opened the book and pretended to read. In reality he was studying the man before him. Dr. Schmeling seemed off. His eyes were worried and the man was sweating. "Looks like a real page turner," he said as his eyes caught the first few words on the page he was reading. "A city destroyed by a virus that turns everyone into zombies. Seems impossible even for today."

"Wayne, I want out."

A frown came to Bruce's face as he looked up from the book. He carefully set it on the end table. Dr. Schmeling was pale and his expression was similar to the expression he wore when Kennedy mentioned the Tyrant and G virus. The man was terrified.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I want out of Umbrella."

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward. "Why?"

Schmeling glanced around as if he was afraid of someone overhearing. "You must not speak of anything I say."

"Sure but why trust me?"

"Lucius Fox is an old friend of mine. He said you were a good man and that was good enough for me."

The man placed his head in his hands giving Bruce a moment to further study the room he was sitting in. There were no photos on the walls but there was a small photo frame sitting in the corner on an end table at the other end of the couch. It was a photo of a smiling man with a young boy who couldn't have been more than ten. There was no woman in the portrait.

An uncomfortable feeling started to run down Bruce's spine. The apartment felt similar to Wayne Manor. An empty home decorated to show the world that nothing was wrong and used to hide the darkness beneath. There were no signs of the little boy in the house besides the novel and the photo. There was no feminine touch to the house. Everything was carefully kept in place to keep appearances. Something had happened to doctor. Something tragic.

The doctor raised his head and said, "I worked for the Romanian branch of Umbrella. In my few years of service I was tricked into believing my work was for the good of humanity." He paused to look at the photo frame Bruce had noticed. Though the man was silent, Bruce understood the nonverbal communications. Dr. Schemling had been working for the good of his son as well. Then the doctor's sorrowful face hardened. Any fear that had appeared vanished under a mask of rage. "Those murderous bastards took my work and that of my colleagues to America where your American scientists adapted it to create the Tyrant virus. When the Tyrant virus was discovered by the STARS task force, the G virus was created. Unfortunately, there was a leak and the G virus destroyed Raccoon City."

"Why was Umbrella creating these viruses?"

"They wanted to create the ultimate bio-organic weapon. The G virus was an improvement of the Tyrant virus. Its formula had the ability to turn a normal human into a mindless rotting zombie or a super weapon if they had the correct gene type."

Bruce frowned as he leaned back. Kennedy had mentioned a similar thing when he had met him on the roof. It looked like the rookie was telling the truth about Raccoon City but what did that mean about the stolen vials?

Meanwhile the doctor had reached for the coffee which was lying neglected. He took a sip before saying, "I want out of Umbrella, Mr. Wayne because I fully believe they are working to create a new G virus under the name of the _bellicus_ virus or the B-virus."

Bruce leaned forward again. It appeared Kennedy was more informed than he or Bruce realized. "You mean the vials stolen from Umbrella could be another G -virus?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm almost certain of it." He paused to take a sip. The man seemed suddenly to be completely composed and it was Bruce who was the worried one. "Umbrella was not always like this. Originally we were a great company devoted to helping people but with time our company became corrupted. When I came to America, I was told I would be rebuilding our company. Instead I found them continuing on the path of self-destruction. I want out, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded. "I can see why but aside from resources, why remain in America especially when you seem to have no love for it?"

The anger returned suddenly and the man's eyes narrowed. "It is the greed and corruption of corporations like Umbrella I hate. Not America as a whole."

"But at the gala—"

The doctor was passionately shaking his head. "True. I said I hated America at the gala but that wasn't me. In the crowd were spies for Umbrella. They use them to keep us in check and they force us to act in ways that will cause us to be enemies of anyone outside the company. If I act meanly, then no one will help me or notice if I go missing."

Bruce's eyes widened. He had heard of the mafia using such actions down in the underbelly of Gotham but it never occurred to him the same thing could be happening in Upper Gotham. _Then again, blackmail doesn't discriminate by social class_, he thought. Then Kennedy's words about a training camp echoed in Bruce's thoughts. _Just how much does Kennedy know about what's going on at Umbrella, _wondered Bruce, _and __**how**__ does he know it all?_ "What about your family?"

"My wife and I are separated and my son…" He glanced at the photo again. "She will not notice if I disappear."

"I see." Bruce paused, debating to ask the question he wanted to. In the end, he nodded and held out his hand. "Consider yourself hired." The men spent the rest of the visit making phone calls and ironing out details. More than once, Bruce suggested Dr. Schmeling speak to the police about the B-virus. Each time he was ignored but it mattered little to the Batman. He had an idea where those dangerous vials had disappeared to. The Gotham Sewers.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leon."<p>

Leon's head shot up from the desk he was leaning on. He had only meant to rest for a second but apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Earlier that day, he had been searching for anyone with connections to Gaspari down on the lower side of Gotham. He had little to now luck with that although was able to arrest two attempted muggers while off duty. Apparently one of them was an escaped convict from Arkham Asylum. When he returned to the station for his shift, he found the men still in the holding cells. Normally, the paperwork would have been completed already and the escaped convict would have been returned to the asylum but due to a flood of paperwork from a giant sting operation, the escapee had been pushed to the backburner. As Leon had brought the convict in, it was decided he and his partner would drive the convict back to the asylum and make sure he was going to stay there. During his time at the department, Leon had already heard a lot about Arkham Asylum. Most of it was bad. In fact, he had a hard time trying to recall anything positive being said about Arkham Asylum.

Leon frowned when he found a pair of keys being thrown to him. He caught them easily and frowned at Flynn. "Feely is ready to go and you're driving," she explained.

He nodded and followed Flynn to the holding cells where the escapee, Jacob Feely, was being held. The man had a rat like face framed by long brown hair. He was dressed in a straitjacket and his ankles were chained together. From behind large circle glasses, bloodshot eyes watched the officers' movements. Flynn unlocked the door while Leon entered the cell. He wasn't expecting trouble but if Feely made a wrong move he was going to taste steel bars. After getting his ass handed by him so many times, Leon had tied down Detective Dmitri (a black belt) to help him improve some of the moves he had forgotten or never learned since leaving the police academy.

Grabbing Feely from under the arm, Leon tried to gently raise him to his feet. The ankle chains made this a bit difficult but they managed. Once out of the cell, Flynn grabbed Feely's other arm. They were able to get Feely into the back of the cruiser without a problem and he sat there, silent for the ride. Almost too silent for Leon's tastes as he recalled another silent backseat passenger suddenly attacking him when he drove a cruiser in Raccoon City.

Flynn was also unusually quiet. Her lips were pulled into a tight line and her eyes were narrowed. She was checking her gun and even pulled out the shotgun stored in the center console to check it.

"Are we going into a warzone?" Leon said in an attempt to break the silence.

Flynn nodded as she handled the gun. "When you go to Arkham Asylum you have to be prepared for the worst. Every time an inmate escapes, the security tries to fill in all the holes but somehow they always find a new one."

"I heard there was a mass escape a couple months back."

Flynn nodded. "We managed to get most of the crazies back but there are still a few running around." She placed the shotgun back into the center console. "Things have been quiet since the Joker escaped which means we're due for another break out or riot pretty soon."

He nodded and turned onto a side street. A lift bridge suddenly appeared before them. It was currently up forming a rift between the small island where Arkham was and the rest of Gotham. High chain-link fences and barbed wire characterized the other side. Searchlights traveled over the area and from his place in the car, Leon could spot a pair of armed guard standing by the bridge. Beyond them was a large building which seemed to glow. Although it was brightly lit, Leon felt he would have preferred if the building was completely dark. Maybe then it wouldn't seem so ominous. He pulled the car to a stop. One of the guards approached carrying a shotgun. The other had a flashlight which he shone into the police cruiser. Leon narrowed his eyes against the light and pulled out his police shield which carried his identification number. "We're dropping off Jacob Feely."

The flashlight moved to the back of the car. After studying Feely for a moment, the officer turned to Leon and then began to list off rules and protocol for their trip onto the island. Leon tried to listen but he was distracted by Flynn speaking with the other officer.

"Hey Martin, how are things?"

"Tense," replied the man with the shotgun. "Word from HQ is that some of the crazies are getting restless. Two from Two-Face's gang tried to make a break for it. They were caught, of course."

"Of course. At least you just have to sit back here and try to stop people from coming in."

"Or we're the last line of defense to stop them from getting out," replied Martin. He shivered. "At least those boys inside have proper heating. When you see the warden, tell 'em we're freezing out here."

"Will do."

The other officer had finished his lecture and returned to the small building beside the bridge. Moments later, the bridge descended to create a path over to the asylum. Leon nodded at the other officers before he drove the car forward. Feely seemed to have fainted in the backseat. He was slouched over the seat. Leon couldn't tell if his eyes were even open. However, he wasn't going to stop the car to find out. Searchlights bathed the car in white light as though a spaceship was hovering overhead waiting to take them to the mother ship. He had no doubts that if he stepped out the car he would be shot on sight so he kept driving.

From what he saw, Flynn didn't even look into the backseat although she did remove the shotgun from the console again. Obviously, she expected something to happen. As they neared the large building, Leon felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten. His eyes searched the darkness for signs of light and he found himself suddenly thankful for the searchlights. At least this way he could see danger coming.

Finally, they arrived at the building. Waiting at the door were two orderlies dressed in blue scrubs, and two security officers, a male and a female, who wore face masks as though they were playing hockey. However, instead of wooden sticks in their hands they carried lethal guns and attached to their belts were items that looked like grenades. Most likely they were filled with teargas and smoke bombs. They also wore black body armour with the words security written on the front and back.

Leon parked the car and he and Flynn exited it. When he opened the backdoor, he expected Feely to glance in his direction. Instead the man remained slouched over. It turned out Feely had fainted as Leon had thought. After some elbow grease, Leon, Flynn, and the two security guards were able to remove Feely from the car. Unfortunately, it took Leon and the male guard to carry Feely in while Flynn and the other female guard acted as security.

The walk to Feely's cell was a slow one due to Leon and the guard having to drag the unconscious man there. The route to Feely's cell was filled with the opening of doors and twisting doorways. It appeared whoever created the asylum went out of their way to make it confusing. When Leon asked the guards about it, one explained that the asylum was divided into sections which were then further divided into cellblocks and then something referred to as cell-rows and finally cells. Apparently each hallway was lined with twenty cells and was referred to as cell-rows. These cell-rows were numbered. A group of ten cell-rows was then called a cellblock which was given a letter. Finally, ten cellblocks created a section which was given a name. Feely's cell was called Cell 23GBeta which translated as cell 2 in cell-row 3 of cellblock G in section Beta.

While the idea made sense it also made it a huge pain to try to get to Feely's cell as every door which led to the various sections and subsections of the asylum were electronically locked. This ended up increasing the time it took for the trip. They had to pause at each door for the female guard to remove her key card and swipe it through the card reader because according to protocol the card was supposed to remain in her pocket unless being used.

Unfortunately, the length of the trip was also increased because every so often they would have to pause and wait for Flynn and the other guard to clear the way of other inmates who were being transferred to other areas of the asylum. TV's with a man speaking of the accomplishments of Arkham appeared every thirty feet or so. Announcements often interrupted the TV. Thankfully, none of the announcements seemed to suggest any danger. A few of the patients heckled the group as they walked pass cell after cell. Leon ignored them without a problem although a few times Flynn would point the shotgun at them and the other security guard would pull her back.

Finally, they reached the cell. Unfortunately, Feely took that moment to suddenly return to the land of the living. When the man spotted the bars in front of him, he began to struggle. Leon tightened his grip on Feely while the guard attempted to gain control over the man. Meanwhile, the prisoners on either side of the hallway where Feely's cell was started to chant. Flynn and the female guard shouted at them to shut up; however, they continued to chant.

"Open the damn door!" shouted the male guard.

The female guard hurried to obey while Flynn shouted at the inmates. When the door was open, Leon and the guard pushed Feely in and slammed the door shut. The inmates stopped chanting and returned to heckling the officers.

"Tell it to someone who cares," replied Flynn after one of them suggested she join him in his cell.

Leon was unable to bring himself to reply when one of the prisoners suggested the same thing to him and the male guard.

The group of law enforcers quickly left the cellblock. As the heckling died down, Leon allowed himself to relax. He had completed the drop off. Now he just had to drive back to the station and fill out the paperwork. Flynn and the female guard appeared to feel the same way as they were trading stories about annoying males. Only the male guard appeared on high alert.

They arrived back at the door to the cellblock without a problem. Unfortunately, they were unable to leave.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Leon demanded when he found the door electronically locked.

"If it is, it's a bad one," replied the man guard. "My pass isn't working."

Meanwhile the female guard was speaking into the radio on her vest. "HQ, do you read? We're in cellblock G. The door isn't opening."

Leon glanced at Flynn and found her standing with the shotgun at the ready. "How good are you with your gun?" she asked.

"Good enough," Leon replied. "Why?"

"Because we just walked out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Leon started to ask what she meant when they all heard an electronic beep. The male guard pulled at the door but it remained locked. Behind them, they heard a door being opened and war cries rising in volume. The inmates were free.

* * *

><p>"Is it Saturday night already?"<p>

Bruce smiled as Alfred appeared in the cave carrying a tray of biscuits. He had removed the cape and cowl moments ago and was now placing the tape he had received from Umbrella into the VCR. The trip in and out the building had come without incident. With luck, he would be able to copy and return the tape before anyone even knew it had gone missing.

"In a few seconds it will be Friday morning," Bruce replied as he sat back in his chair. He pressed a key on the keyboard and the computer screen was filled with the image of the interior of Umbrella's office where the vials had been kept. The tape originally started recording at 11:00 pm on Thursday night. Bruce pressed the fast forward button. He pressed play at 00:01 pm when two people entered. One was a man who looked like the Joker. The other was a woman with long, slick black hair. Her eyes had an Arabic shape to them. She too was wearing a lab coat. The pair made their way towards the safe. From under his coat, the man pulled out a strange device. He placed it in the crack the door of the safe made with the rest of the container. A second later, metal was cracking and screaming as it was wrenched open. By the time the device was finished whatever it was doing, the door was barely hanging from its hinges. The woman reached into the safe and pulled out a briefcase. At once the sounds of an alarm could be heard over the speakers of the computer.

She turned to face the man and he nodded. They disappeared out the door. Moments later the Joker-like man returned to the room. Bruce saw Batman enter and watched as the Joker man attacked him. Seconds later, the man jumped out the window into the car that had suddenly ran over the fence. Bruce had little doubt as to who the driver was. The only problem became how to find her before she delivered the vials to her father or poisoned the water system with it.

"Oh dear."

Bruce paused and glanced over his shoulder to where Alfred was listening to the radio. "What's wrong, Aflred?"

"It appears there has been a riot at Arkham. Several police officers and security staff have been taken hostage by Two-Face and his gang while many of the criminals are taking their chances trying to escape alone. Most of the police force outside the Narrows has been able to capture them but the island is completely cut off from the city."

"What is Two-Face demanding?"

"It appears to be the usual. However, he claims to have a vial of the B-virus on hand and is trying to use it as a bargaining chip."

Bruce frowned and started to walk towards the Bat plane as Alfred called it which was perched on a landing pad. Bruce pulled the mask over his face and turned to Alfred. "Feel like dropping me off?"

Alfred nodded and walked over to the main computer in the cave. As he sat down, he said, "I must warn you. I was never one for videogames."

"You'll do fine. Just don't hit any buildings."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, Master Bruce."

A small smile appeared on Batman's face as he sat down in the pilot seat. A few moments later he was flying through the air. Contrary to what Alfred suggested— videogames or not, the man was a brilliant pilot. As the plane flew towards Arkham, Batman considered the significance of Two-Face's actions. Someone had to have given him the virus or it was a fake created by Two-Face. However, he would have needed to get the idea from someone. The question was who. The other important thing to consider was the riot itself. Was it part of the plan created when the vials were stolen? And if it was, was this the main stage or just a distraction?

* * *

><p>Requested Feedback on:<br>-Dr. Schemling. Any thoughts or comments about the man?  
>-Prisoner drop off. To those of you who have read Gotham Knight, you'll notice my story follows that scene closely. Is that okay or should I change it to something more original?<br>-Prisoner drop off. The ending was a bit weak. Any suggestions for how to improve it?

_Disclaimer: I am not connected to DC comics or Capcom.  
>Claimer: Rule of thumb, if you haven't heard of the cop, scientist, townsperson, etc. before, odds are I created them. Please do not use without written permission. Thank you.<em>

A/N: Thank you again anon and udead3 for the reviews. It helps me keep on track even when I should be doing something else. Also please note, I'm working on the redo at the same time I type this story. If there are any problems with continuity please inform me as you probably have a better idea what's going on in this story than I do.

-D101


	7. Immineo: to threaten

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>_Chapter Seven  
><em>_Immineo:_ _to threaten_

"Well at least the Riddler isn't back yet otherwise he'd have a deathtrap with your name written on it."

Leon stared at Flynn for a second. They were surrounded by wounded and some dead inmates, most of which were bleeding from gunshot wounds or suffering from a concussion due to them being thrown into a wall. Only Leon was relevantly unharmed out of the team due to his tendency to aim for the head without missing and she was making jokes?

Flynn shrugged, most likely as a reaction to Leon's disbelief. "Don't take life seriously," she said as she attempted a grin. "You'll never get out alive."

The male and female guard chuckled weakly from their place on the ground where they were sitting. It must have been a Gotham local thing because Leon did not see how making jokes was going to make anything better. If the convicts had managed to escape their cells, odd were they were quickly making work of anything that stood in their way. He glanced at Flynn for an explanation but she shook her head at him. Meanwhile, the male guard had managed to stand and was limping towards a door with the letters 'S.R' written on the card reader. When he stumbled Leon helped him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Flynn helping the female guard up.

"Come on," she said as she helped the female guard walk. "We're going to the safe room."

The female guard nodded and muttered something. At the same time, the male guard collapsed and Leon heard the second wave of convicts coming. Pulling the man up over his shoulder, Leon shouted at the women to hurry. They picked up the pace as best they could. Once the door was open, Leon laid the man down inside before turning to go back and help Flynn and the other woman. When they were safely on the other side of the door, he closed and locked it. Behind them they could hear the pounding on the door as the prisoners attempted to gain access. Leon could also hear gunshots so it appeared the security was attempting to fight back. Leon just hoped the doors would hold them at bay until they reached the control room and the guards could hold their own.

After a moment, the door opened. The guard who opened it appeared unfazed to be looking down the barrel of a Glock and a shotgun.

"Well at least someone is still alive," the man commented. "Come on. We need to get you to HQ before the next wave comes."

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Leon lifted the unconscious guard while Flynn helped the other woman. Moving cautiously, they followed the man into the chaos.

* * *

><p>When Batman arrived at Arkham he was unsurprised to see a mini war breaking out. However, it unlike the previous outbreak, the guards were doing far better regaining control. They kept calm and executed well thought out plans. He only stepped in a few times in order to rescue the guards when an unknown element appeared and thrown everything into chaos. Pausing only to give first aid if needed or offer words of encouragement, he continued on. At first the riot appeared like an unorganized mess but now as the chaos began to become order again, Batman started to wonder.<p>

* * *

><p>The control room (also called HQ) was a madhouse. Once inside, Leon lay the unconscious man down. Two of the monitor watchers quickly descended on him and started first aid. Meanwhile, the rest were speaking a mile a minute to guards on the other end of the radios. Leon paused to glance at the monitors and grit his teeth when he saw the destruction. The guards were well trained but sometimes not even that could save them. He looked away when he saw one guard ripped limb from limb. The scenes on the screens did not compare to Raccoon City but they were bad enough.<p>

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw Flynn watching the screens. "It will get better. It's always darkest before the dawn."

"Is that why you were attempting to crack jokes earlier?"

She shrugged. "It's a Gotham thing. If we didn't try to raise morale, both of them would have been in hysterics." She shrugged again. "Sometimes even the worst jokes work enough to ward off the panic."

Leon nodded and glanced back at the screens. "They're going to need help or they will run out of ammo before they manage to subdue them all." He frowned when he noticed a good section of screens showed no activity. "Where are those cameras?"

One of the Arkham staff who was bandaging the guards turned and looked over his shoulder. "That's the basement. The more dangerous and insane villains were kept there."

He nodded and glanced at the screens again. Now he noticed the little captions written below each screen. It appeared most of the convicts were flooding the first floor and working their way upwards. "If we could get a group behind them we could catch them in the crossfire," he thought aloud.

"But that would involve first being able to get to the basement unnoticed," Flynn added.

He nodded and glanced around the room. Back in Raccoon City most of the vents were only large enough for a child but a few were large enough for him to travel through. He smiled a little when he spotted an air vent. He paused to reload his gun and then turned to Flynn. "I need the shotgun."

The woman's eyes widened. "What?"

"If someone can find a way through the vents, he can figure out how to get a group of guards behind the inmates."

"Meaning you," replied the staff member.

Leon glanced at the man. He didn't realize he was still listening. However, he nodded to the man's question. The man's only reply was, "You're insane."

"It's an asylum," replied Leon.

However, Flynn still handed him the shotgun and after screwing the cover off the vent with his knife he disappeared into the ventilation system. A few crawls in, he fell into one of the shafts. He fell out of one in the ceiling and landed on the floor. When he became aware of the world again, he carefully rose to his feet.

The prison was silent. Leon moved forward slowly. His footsteps barely made any noise at all as he walked across the floor. His gun held in the Weaver position scanned the area, very ready to fire. On either side were cells, now empty. Above this floor most of the cells were barred areas. Those were more the less dangerously insane. Down here was where they kept what Gotham locals had begun to call 'super villains.' The walls that separated the cells from the hallway were reinforced Plexiglas. For a few cells there was no longer the barrier. The glass lay shattered on the ground and Leon's boots every so often kicked one causing it to ski across the floor and Leon's heartbeat to race. Above him, the neon lights hummed and flickered, signalling they were reaching the end of their life. The fans in the air ventilation shafts turned on and off at random times.

The floor was silent but for these sounds. Leon scanned the area again before backing up against a wall. He lowered his weapon and reached for the radio on his vest. He turned it on. However, he didn't speak yet. The silence in the area was stifling and sank deep into his lungs making it difficult to speak. He forced himself to cough in an effort to break the silence which surrounded him.

"Leon Kennedy to Arkham security. Do you copy?" he asked as loud as he dared. His voice echoed ominously through the floor.

Static crackled over the radio as the familiar voice of Flynn replied, "Arkham security copies. Go ahead Kennedy."

"The cells down here either are completely destroyed or their doors are opened. The inmates aren't down here."

He heard Flynn mutter to herself before she said, "Roger. Come up the northwest staircase. A guard will meet you there."

"Roger. Kennedy over and out."

He arrived at the staircase and found that all the lights had been broken. If there were any traps, he wouldn't know until he stepped into it. He moved forward slowly and used the wall as a support to keep his balance. In this way, he was able to keep his gun level and pointed at head level of anyone who may appear at the stop of the stair. Still no sign of the guard Flynn had mentioned. He was almost at the middle of the staircase when he heard movement and then cursing. It looked like he wasn't the only one who found the guard.

Static crackled over the radio as Leon heard metal strike bone and a man to cry out. "Leon, you have to abort. Two-Face has hostages. I repeat, Leon abort. Can you hear me?"

He ignored Flynn's warnings and instead focused on climbing the rest of the stairs. He pressed himself up against the wall and glanced around the corner. The first floor was similar to the basement. Cells lined the hallway although these had bars and along the outside wall were small windows. However, there was single large window close to the staircase which allowed moonlight to drift in. Standing in the moonlight was a group of men dressed in the orange jumpsuits of the prison. Most of the prisoners held the guns used by the guards. However, one of the members held a pistol in one hand and something else in his other. At his feet was an unmoving body. Using the information before him, Leon guessed that the man had been pistol whipped and now was unconscious. However, he could be wrong and the man could be dead.

Leon's ears caught the tail end of a plead for mercy and he noticed a group of unarmed guards and medical staff crouched on the ground behind the prisoners.

"Anybody else want to be a hero?" a raspy voice asked as its owner turned to face the hostages.

"Leon, don't you dare," muttered Flynn over the radio. Unfortunately, her words went unnoticed.

"Freeze!" Leon shouted as he stepped into the hallway. He pointed his weapon at the group and hoped the prisoners wouldn't start firing at the hostages. Thankfully, instead of firing, the leader turned to face him. Leon barely flinched when he saw how half the man's hair was white instead of black and how half the face was horribly scarred. Compared to rotting flesh, the grotesque half of the man's face was nothing.

"Lower that gun or these people will become the first victims of the B-virus." The man raised his other hand and Leon froze when he recognized the purple liquid inside. He had held the vial of the G-virus long enough to guess what the B-virus would look like.

Leon's grip on his weapon tightened. "If you release that, you'll kill everyone here including yourself. Just put it down and let the hostages go."

The man shook his head. Leon frowned and moved the weapon so that he was aiming at the man's forehead. He wasn't going to let Gotham go up in flames.

"Last chance. Put the vial down."

The man was still and Leon's grip on the trigger tightened. A grip on his left arm caused him to look away and he felt something slam into the side of his face. The bullet went wild causing whimpers to come from the hostages. Meanwhile, Leon felt someone grab his arms and hold him. As the pain started to fade from the punch he had received, he became aware of the leader stepping towards him. The man placed the gun in a pocket and pulled out a coin which he began to flip in the air. In that instant, Leon realized who he was up against.

"What was that about chances, officer?" Two-Face asked.

* * *

><p>"Get the Bat!"<p>

He ducked in time to avoid the lead pipe coming for his head. His eyes narrowed behind the mask as he counted the goons who surrounded him. Only five. The hint of a smile appeared on his lips. It wouldn't take long to take these thugs out. The one with the pipe charged forward again. It was nothing for Batman to duck the blow and throw up uppercut to the man's unprotected chin. Another thug was behind him so Batman jumped and grabbed the man's shoulders. Using the momentum, he cleared the man and his feet slammed into the convict behind him. The man turned. His surprise obvious by the amount of time it took his expression to change into anger. His anger became pain when he received a punch to the nose. Meanwhile another convict rushed Batman from the back. He decided to humour the man and stepped to the side. As the mammoth of a man charged pass, Batman turned his attention to another of the inmates. He caught the punch of one of the inmates and returned it with a kick to the ribs. He was dimly surprised to see the inmate was a woman. She collapsed in a pile of pain. However, Batman couldn't dwell on it for too long. The mammoth and bloody nose convicts charged again.

With a series of punches and kicks that would make Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris jealous, they were taken care of. When he looked around, he noticed the battle had calmed considerably. The guards were once again able to hold their own against the inmates. However, Batman could not stay. As he glanced upwards, he saw a window shatter on the fourth floor of the penitentiary. He started to run towards the building where he intended to use his grappling gun to pull himself up to the fourth floor.

A few of the searchlights had been destroyed thanks to random bullets from the inmates causing the penitentiary to be cloaked in darkness on one side. Only the moon tried to cast some light there. Thankfully, Batman had nothing to fear from the darkness. Reaching for his belt, Batman removed his grappling gun and raised it. His practiced eyes found the perfect location to wedge the hook in, the crack of a gargoyle wing. He started to press the trigger when the sound of an order caused him to halt.

Looking to his left, he noticed a familiar looking police officer holding a familiar looking villain at gunpoint. With no time to lose, Batman ran in the shadows hoping to prevent the crisis which was about to occur.

* * *

><p>"Option 1, I break the vial. Option 2, I give it to you."<p>

Leon struggled against the grip on his arms. For some reason, the thugs had allowed him to keep his gun. It didn't really matter though because unless the grip on his arms weakened he'd most likely end up hitting himself instead of his guards. Meanwhile, Two-Face continued to flip the coin. Although he knew it was useless, Leon attempted to appeal to the man's sense of reason.

"Let me go and give me the virus. You have no idea what you are dealing with."

Two-Face nodded. "Sure I do. If this vial breaks, this whole area will be in chaos. So, heads or tails? Life or death?"

"Just give it to me!"

The small silver coin flew into the air. It seemed to hover for a moment before landing in Two-Face's pale outstretched hand. The man placed the coin and the hand over the back of the normal hand. "Heads or tails, rookie?"

Leon tried to swallow but his mouth had become dry. He stared at the hand that held the virus with the covered coin on the back. He didn't have a choice. "Tails."

Two-Face removed his hand and glanced down at the coin. The disfigured mouth seemed to grin as he lifted the vial. Leon struggled against the grip on his arms by the two henchmen. The glass started to crack.

Leon lifted his foot and slammed it onto the unprotected foot of the man holding his right arm. With a hollered oath, the man released Leon's arm. His next movements were reflexive. Pointing the gun at the man on his left, he fired. The bullet hit the man between the eyes. His left arm now free as well he placed it against the side of the gun. Turning towards the Colt .22 automatic Two-Face was starting to aim, Leon raised his own Glock.

"Place the vial on the ground! Now!"

For a moment, the asylum was silent. Behind Two-Face, the security staff and police officer being held at gunpoint waited to learn their fate. Behind Leon, the camera which was the only live feed to the outside world watched as the officers outside the island struggled to come to a decision. A second passed. Neither Leon nor Two-Face paid any attention to the rain that started to tap against the large window like footsteps on the sidewalk or the hiss of the vents that sounded like an aerosol can. Leon tightened his grip on his gun as he watched Two-Face's face change from the wide angry eyes of shock to the narrowed eyes of decision.

Leon spoke for the last time. His grip tightened on his weapon again. "Put. The vial. Down."

Another second passed. Two-Face's fist began to tighten around the vial. At the same time he and Leon pulled the triggers on their weapons. Two-Face's bullet plowed into Leon's body armour making him feel like he had been hit by a truck. Ribs stinging from the impact of the bullet and breathless from the air rushing from his lungs, Leon kneeled and raised his gun for a second attempt. The sound of an explosion and glass shattering was the only warning he had before Two-Face and the vial disappeared from his view. They were replaced with a man dressed completely in black.

Batman had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Thank God!"<p>

Batman paid no attention to the man who thanked the heavens or the others who merely started to cry with relief. The hostages were safe from gunpoint. The explosive gel on the glass had been enough to distract the thugs Two-Face had and his metal throwing blades had been more than enough to disarm them. Already terrified, the rational thugs had surrendered when they spotted the Batman enter the hallway.

However, if the vial had been broken odds are things were not going to stay safe. He kneeled beside Two-Face who was lying on the ground clutching his chest. After a quickly scan, Batman considered himself lucky he had been able to intervene before the officer had fired the second round. Unlike the officer, Two-Face was not wearing armour and had felt the full force of the bullet. However, the man would live. Once assured of that fact, Batman pulled the .22 automatic and the vial from Two-Face hands. He glanced at the vial before frowning. The glass had been cracked but its contents had been unharmed. Now everyone was safe.

Hearing movement behind him, he turned and saw Officer Kennedy standing there. The man's eyes darted from the vial to Batman. "You'd better hold onto that," Kennedy said. "You'll need a cure for it sooner or later."

Before Batman could question him, the man turned and returned to the staircase. Meanwhile another window was broken somewhere in the penitentiary. Walking out the window he had just destroyed, Batman stowed the cracked vial in an armoured pocket of his belt. He removed the grappling gun once more and this time traveled up to the fourth floor. The war was not over yet.

* * *

><p>Requesting Feedback:<br>-Two-Face's gun. Am I using the correct one and what would the effect of it hitting the body armour be to Leon? I did a little research but I'm still confused as heck because I don't hunt so I know nothing of guns.  
>-Batman's POV. I had a hard time writing it so if something doesn't make sense please inform me. I still don't really know what was going on in the battle scene.<p>

_Disclaimer: __I am not in any way connected to DC, Pocky, or Capcom__.  
><em>_Rule of Thumb: If you do not recognize the name from either the Batman fiction or Resident Evil fiction, I probably created them. Please do not use without written permission._

A/N: Thanks for reading.  
>-D101<p> 


	8. Libero: to liberate

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>_Chapter Eight  
><em>_Libero:_ _to liberate_

"The second door to the right should be a safe room," was the last thing he heard Flynn say. When he radioed back to ask what a safe room was, the radio was silent. The only sign it was still working was that he could hear static. He considered turning it off but decided to keep it on in case it started working again. In the meantime, he kept moving. He paused outside the safe room door and considered going in. With good luck, he would find some ammunition for his weapons or a weapon with a cache of ammunition.

He was reaching for the doorknob when three criminals armed with dynamite found him. There was little logic behind his attentions. It probably would have been wiser to stand his ground and fire his pistol because he was almost out of shotgun ammo. However, he was running low on bullets for his pistol as well. Perhaps that was why he ripped open the door to the safe room and slammed it behind him. He stood for a moment with his back to the door before realizing how stupid a move that was. Taking a few steps forward, he quickly turned and covered the door with the shotgun. When the inmates entered they would get a meal of lead or whatever bullets were made of in the 90s. Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he waited for the door to open.

Seconds passed and the door remained closed. The thugs weren't mindless beings who couldn't open a door so why hadn't they broken in yet?

"It's safe now."

The shot from the shotgun seemed to startle Leon even more than the meek male voice that appeared out of nowhere behind him. Once his heartbeat recovered and he removed his hand from the trigger, he turned. Standing there was an older man, about forty, who was shorter than Leon. He was balding and wore thick glasses. From the sounds of things the man had been standing behind Leon when he spoke. After the blast from the shotgun, the man had retreated to behind the desk in the middle of the room. He peeked out from there when Leon placed the shotgun against the wall and his Glock in his holster.

"Sorry. It's safe now," Leon said as he raised his hands.

"Are you sure?"

Leon nodded. "I swear I won't fire anymore weapons by accident. What did you mean when you said it was safe?"

The man crawled out from behind the desk. "The door can only be locked or unlocked by the controller at the main core."

"So how did you get in?"

The man pointed to a vent in the wall. "Arkham is always playing catch up. The vent leads right to my cell. Sometimes I just need to get away."

Leon nodded, suddenly aware of the man's orange jumpsuit. He moved to stand between the man and the shotgun even though the weapon was out of ammunition. The man might seem sane but there was no guarantee he would stay that way. Thankfully, the sudden return of Flynn's voice distracted them both.

"Leon, can you hear me?"

He reached for his radio, his eyes never leaving the man's face. "Loud and clear, Flynn. What's going on?"

"Doomsday. We sent some reinforcements your way. Have you met them?"

"Not yet and I'm still working on a route for them to take. I haven't gotten past the safe room you told me about."

"I can see why. Those four look like bad news even without the guns and dynamite."

_They have guns now?_ Leon thought. _Damn it._

"I suggest trying to get around them. Your reinforcements should be able to handle them. Besides—"

Leon pulled the radio away from his ear when it was suddenly broadcasting only with static. "Damn," he muttered. "Radio is out again."

He glanced around the room again. During his conversation with Flynn, his attention had drifted from his roommate. Now it returned and he saw the man was staring at him.

"You aren't Arkham security?" he asked.

"Leon Kennedy of the GCPD." He paused as he worked out the acronym for the Gotham City Police Department. For some reason GCPD didn't roll off his tongue as easily as RPD. In an attempt to be friendly, Leon stuck out his hand. To his surprise, the man took it.

"Arnold Wesker."

For a second, Leon frowned. Where had he heard that surname before? "Do you have any siblings?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Arnold seemed surprised and shook his head.

"Sorry," Leon said before the man could say anything. "Must be another family. Anyways, how well do you know the vents?"

Arnold shrugged, a small smile coming to his face. "Well enough to help you." He waved as he walked towards the vent. "Come on."

"Just a second." Leon had spotted a chest in the corner. At the RPD, they had similar chests which were used to store extra items and weapons. It was highly unlikely that Arkham Asylum adopted a similar strategy but he could try. If asked, Leon would admit to holding his breath when he opened the chest. Laying inside was one of the guns he had seen the guards using. He traded the long-arm for the shotgun after making a mental note to tell Flynn what he had done with it later. After taking the weapon, he turned and followed Arnold into the vents. He may be crawling into a trap but at that second he didn't really care. If there was a chance things could work out, he would take it and consequences be damned.

Unfortunately, he had the bad luck to fall through another vent. He winced as he stood up. Somehow he had managed to land on the keys for the cruiser. He was willing to bet that somewhere on the island the car alarm was going off if the inmates hadn't already tripped it. Above him, Arnold glanced down from the vent. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just sore."

The man nodded and climbed down. "I should have warned you. Those old vents aren't what they used to be."

"I'll have to remember to tell the Warden when I see him then," Leon said in an attempt to make a joke. He had to admit he did feel a bit better when Arnold smiled. Maybe Flynn wasn't pulling his leg when she said bad jokes help morale. His morale became even better when he spotted group of armed and padded guards with riot shields walking up to them.

"Leon Kennedy? Help has arrived."

Glancing at their weapons and piles of ammo, Leon was inclined to agree. Finally, something was going right.

* * *

><p>"Two-Face is down!"<p>

The shout rang through the asylum and within seconds things had changed. Unfortunately, they changed for the worse. Apparently the inmates were more organized than he believed. The moment Two-Face went down the true battle began. Radios went dead including his own. Suddenly the rioting prisoners were armed to the teeth with weapons they pulled from various hidden caches. Most of the weapons were knives but a few had somehow smuggled in Tasers, various guns, crowbars, and even some sticks of dynamite. Previously safe areas became overran in seconds. Thankfully it appeared to be the normal level of insane prisoners and those who claimed to be insane running around. There were no signs of the other villains from his rouge-gallery. Joker was still MIA in Greater Gotham. Killer Croc was still probably in his cell if he hadn't already escaped into the sewer system. Poison Ivy had yet to show herself but he had the feeling she had already left the island. Clayface and Riddler were still being processed and where locked in the police station. The Penguin was being held at Blackgate Jail. Anrold Wesker was separated from his dummy, Scarface, and was unlikely to get involved. That only left—

"Harley Quinn."

The woman froze when she heard her name. They were on the second floor of the penitentiary although it looked a lot like the first floor. She had been about to crawl into the ventilation which would likely take her to the docks where she planned to steal a boat. (Assuming, of course, all the boats hadn't been taken already or if the keys were reachable.) Without her harlequin costume of red and black, the woman appeared innocent even in the orange jumpsuit. Her hair was tied into bubbly pig tails which emphasized her childlike character. Unfortunately that innocent mind had snapped like a twig when she met the Joker. Her blue eyes widened when she spotted the Batman and a wide, false grin appeared on her face.

"Hiya, Bats," she weakly said.

"What's going on, Quinn?"

"I, uh, don't know what you are talking about."

He circled her, blocking her access to the vent. "It's too organized to be just another riot. Who planned it, Quinn?"

"Santa Claus?" she offered with a shrug of the shoulders. She let out a small scream when he took a step towards her, his fist clenched tight. "I don't know! I don't know. Some gal came in last week and said if I wanted out of this dump to pay $1000 to some phoney-baloney charity. Yesterday she said to wait for a sign. Next thing I know— Kaboom! Instant riot."

"Not quite so instant. What was the name of the charity?"

She shrugged again. "Toys for Toots or something like that."

Batman decided not to comment. He did, however, decide to run a check over Harley's bank records later. "What did the woman look like?"

Harley pouted and crossed her arms. "Uh uh. Harley Quinn is no squealer."

"Harley Quinn is also facing additional time on her sentence."

A cruel smile appeared on her face. "Ha! I'm already in here for life! What's a few more years? Besides," a dreamy expression appeared on her face and she tilted her head to the right, "my pudding will come for me."

"Like he did last time?"

The dreamy expression disappeared instantly. "He was just busy."

"He left you to die, Quinn."

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her pigtails down around her ears. She began to hum, no doubt trying to block him out.

"Face it, Quinn. He uses you and then throws you away until you come crawling back."

"Well maybe I want to be used!" Harley shouted. A second later she seemed to shrink into herself. "That sounded better in my head," she muttered. She barely flinched when Batman placed a hand on her shoulders. Though she couldn't see his eyes through the mask, he tried to project a caring look through the lenses.

"You can still turn things about, Harleen. Just tell me what you can."

The girl was silent for a moment. Finally, she said, "I don't know the gal but the guy with her said his name was Elliot. You know, like the moose from those kid books? Can I go now?"

Batman didn't know but he nodded, a smile on his face. "As long as you go back to your cell."

He saw the hopeful expression on her face. Most likely her cell had been completely destroyed. "And stay there."

Her happiness disappeared. "You're a real piece of work, you know that, Bats?"

"I'll be in touch."

A second later he disappeared into the rafters. He remained there long enough to see Harley look longingly at the vent before turning and walking back to the staircase. Maybe there was some hope for her yet; however, he had other things to worry about. The riot had calmed down but there were still a few inmates causing problems. As he went in search of them, his mind drifted slightly.

_So the riot __**was**__ planned_, Batman thought as he surveyed his surroundings. He had a feeling Talia and her father were behind the riot. Nevertheless, the news of man named Elliot had confused him. Just what was his angle and what did he want?

* * *

><p>"You idiot!"<p>

Leon almost jumped when he heard his radio suddenly crackle to life. Recognizing the voice on the other end, he paused only long enough to take out an inmate who had been planning on choking the living daylights out of him before answering.

"Radio's fixed?"

"You damn well know it is. What were you thinking?"

"That I was the last line of defence. If I didn't do anything, those people would have died."

He used a disarming move Dmitri had shown him on an armed guard and ended up successful. One of his reinforcements easily dispatched the inmate who was charging them, allowing Leon the extra time needed to attempt to end the call.

"Flynn, I'm sorta busy right now. Can I call you back?"

"Stuff it, Smart-Ass. We'll talk later."

He nodded to the camera before refocusing on the battle. He had a few things he wanted to tell her too. The first thing being where he had left her shotgun.

* * *

><p>Requesting Feedback on:<br>-Leon accidently firing the gun. Possible?  
>-Harley Quinn. Any comments on her and her accent?<br>-Arnold Wesker. I can see him acting like that but I'm not so sure it is in character. Any comments?

_Disclaimer: __I am not in any way connected to DC, Pocky, or Capcom__.  
><em>_Rule of Thumb: If you do not recognize the name from either the Batman fiction or Resident Evil fiction, I probably created them. Please do not use without written permission._

A/N: Am I the only one amused by the fact his last name is also Wesker and his first name also starts with an A? I couldn't stop laughing at the irony when I noticed that… Just me? Oh well. Sorry for the short chapter. It just worked out that way. Thanks for reading!  
>-D101<p> 


	9. Metuo: to fear

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>_Chapter Nine  
><em>_Metuo:_ _to fear_

"I am going to murder you!" were the words Leon awoke to. Raising himself above the mess of blankets and pillows, he glanced at the alarm clock placed safely on the other side of the room. 6:30 a.m.

_Guess they wanted to shake things up,_ Leon thought as he pulled himself out of bed. Kicking his covers which seemed to cover the floor more than they had him, Leon pulled himself from his bed and walked towards his kitchen. Light trickled in from between the blinds on his bedroom window tinting the room a dark orange from the street light. Once inside the kitchen, he pulled a can of coffee out from the cupboard. He didn't want coffee but he made some anyways. It was something to do. Besides, he needed to do a bit of Christmas shopping and he'd need the energy, especially since he had used up most of his reserves in the riot at Arkham.

While he waited for the coffee to be ready, Leon rubbed his forehead. The room shook briefly as someone stomped across the ceiling. When he first moved in, he often looked up at those moments. He'd freeze and brace for a scream. Occasionally someone did scream. However, it only took one look from the feuding couple to stop him from interfering ever again. Now he ignored it and walked towards the fridge. He opened it and glanced inside before closing it. He'd have to make time to go grocery shopping as well.

The coffee maker beeped, signalling the coffee was ready. Leon moved to the cupboard and opened it. From it he took out a small cup. He poured himself a cup of coffee. There were chairs at the table but he made no move towards them. Instead, he leaned against the counter and sipped at the liquid. His mind started to drift back to the dream he had moments before he awoke. He barely remembered anything about it. What he did remember was something he would have preferred forgotten. When the memories came back, he purposely swallowed a large mouthful of the scalding drink. The pain distracted him as he rushed to the sink for a glass of cold tap water. He had just finished drinking the cool liquid when the phone rang. He listened to it ring and considered ignoring it. More often than not it was a telemarketer and considering he was running on less than 3 hours sleep, he didn't trust himself to be civil.

The phone became silent after four rings as his answering machine turned on. He sipped at his coffee as he waited for the person to leave a message.

"Hello," he heard a computerized version of his say. "You've reached the residence of Leon S. Kennedy. I'm not available right now but leave your name, message, and a detailed message and I'll get back to you soon."

The beep echoed in the apartment briefly. There was a pause and Leon froze when he heard the voice coming from the answering machine.

"Leon. It's Claire. Call me when you get a second."

He reached for the phone but Claire had already hung up. For a second, he toyed with the idea of not calling her back right away.

If you listened to the message without paying attention to Claire's voice, it seemed Claire merely wanted to talk. However, if one noticed how monotone her voice was that impression quickly disappeared.

Leon reached for the phone again and dialed the number Claire had given to him. He frowned when her answering machine answered. After a light pause to listen to her recorded message, he left a message. He then replaced the phone in its place on the wall. Why hadn't she answered? Was she using a pay phone or something?

Something like a chair fell above him causing Leon to look up. He glanced at the clock. As long as he was awake, he might as well go Christmas shopping and get the groceries. After finishing a quick breakfast and his coffee, he entered his bedroom. When he reappeared in the living room, he was dressed casually with his shoulder holster on his left side hidden by a light jacket. He made his way over to the safe in the corner. From the safe, he removed his Heckler & Koch pistol. He checked the weapon before taking a magazine from the safe as well. With long practiced motions, he loaded the gun. Feeling a bit foolish, he raised the weapon and aimed at the newspaper articles that covered the far wall. On it were clippings from the various newspapers.

Most of the clippings were on the destruction of Raccoon City. Oddly enough, only the article published by the National Enquirer months after the accident had the right idea. The Washington Times said a nuclear reactor had malfunctioned causing an explosion which wiped out the town. Of course, they had no idea there was no reactor within city limits. The New York Times said that a missile launched by terrorists had destroyed the city. Only the National Enquirer has mentioned the presence of Umbrella as a key component of Raccoon City's destruction. This was due to Claire's meddling since Leon was unable to speak of Raccoon City himself.

Thinking of Claire caused him to wonder why she had called. The last time he had heard from her was last year when she needed him to track down her brother. Since then he had received monthly emails keeping him updated on her life and the battle against Umbrella. He, in turn, then sent replies keeping her informed of any developments he had discovered both with Umbrella and with Sherry.

Glancing at these through the sights of his weapon, he sighed and lowered the weapon. Since he and Sherry had been separated he had seen and heard nothing of the girl. This greatly annoyed Claire most likely because he was able to track down her brother when she was unable to.

Leon placed the weapon in his shoulder holster. He adjusted his jacket until it hid the weapon. It was then he became aware of the winter air around his ankles. He glanced towards the living room window and was almost unsurprised to see the Batman.

"Was there ever any mention of a vaccine for the T or the G-virus?" the Batman asked.

"How would I know?

The eyes in the Batman's mask narrowed. "Because someone had to travel through Raccoon City, collecting the various diaries and reports. In order to get the reports the person would have needed to get into Umbrella and according to the surveillance tapes, you were there."

_Damn._ He was trapped between the Secret Service and the Batman. Leon glanced around the apartment. After a second, he walked over to the window and closed it. He then closed the curtains. Finally, he walked over to the safe. He opened one of the boxes that was labelled 'Shotgun Shells'. From it he removed a piece of paper labelled 'Investigative Report on P-Epsilon Gas.'

While Batman read over the paper, Leon considered new hiding places for the papers. Although Claire had been the one to leak them, he had kept copies of the various memos, letters, and diaries. If something was to happen to her, he would be able to carry on the fight.

"This isn't a cure," Batman said when he finished reading.

Leon shrugged. "It's the closest thing I have. The P-Epsilon gas would be able to weaken the creatures for a little while. Maybe if it was modified it could be used to kill them before they could cause any damage."

"So you don't have any information on a cure."

Leon shook his head. "No. But my friend might. She had to create a cure for the G-virus but I have no idea how."

"Who is your friend?"

Again Leon shook his head. "I'll let you know if I can get a hold of her."

The Batman nodded as he walked over to the window. He pushed it open and then jumped from the ledge. This time, Leon closed the window without looking for signs of the man on the street below.

* * *

><p>"I trust your visit to Mr. Kennedy was fruitful enough to warrant Batman coming out after dawn?"<p>

Bruce shook his head as he pulled off the cowl. He handed the paper to Alfred as he walked towards the walled changing area. As Bruce stripped off the armoured suit and clothed himself in a business suit, Alfred hummed as he read. When Bruce was slipping on his shirt, he said, "A shame, Mr. Kennedy did not have the recipe for this gas."

"But it is a start and he mentioned his friend had once created an antidote for the G-virus," Bruce said as he slipped the tie around his throat. Compared to the armour and loose collared shirts he was used to wearing, the tie felt almost like a noose. Watching himself in the mirror, Bruce finished tying the noose. He then searched his face and hands for signs of bruising or scrapes he may need a cover story for. There was a small cut near the side of his jaw. It was caused by a ricochet of a bullet. Rarely did a bullet ever land anywhere near his face. The bat like emblem was designed to pull the eyes towards it and thugs naturally aimed for the larger target of the chest. Only when he was stalking a hit man or a hooligan was randomly firing a gun did the bullets fly towards his head.

_It looks a bit like a razor cut_, Bruce thought as looked at the scratch. He slipped on the sports jacket and smoothed out the wrinkles. He then looked at his clothing again to make sure he looked properly dressed for the board meeting. Lucius Fox usually spoke for him but every so often Bruce would like to appear in person just to remind the board who owned the controlling interest. Most of the members of the board saw him as dim without much business knowledge. This was the image he allowed them to see and so far there was no reason to change that image. Unlike Gotham, Wayne Industries had managed to remain true to its values even after going public. This was in part due to Bruce's unspoken influence by only promoting people he trusted and his habit of trying to meet as many workers as he could and getting to know each one. Wayne Industries' hiring process was also a bit more strict and selective than Gotham's police force. In this way, Bruce was able to retain his harmless image while manipulating his company through the help of Lucius Fox, his CEO, and other members of the board and departments.

He stepped out of the changing area and handed Alfred his suit. The butler placed it on a hook behind lighted glass before saying, "I trust he will try to contact his friend about the antidote."

For a second, Bruce's brain struggled to recall what they had been talking about. His mind returned to the conversation about the gas which weakened BOWs. He nodded. "He says he will but until I see a recipe, I'm not holding my breath. Besides, there is no guarantee the antidote will even work on the B-virus."

Alfred nodded as he followed Bruce to the stairs which lead to the back of the grandfather clock in the study of the mansion in which he and Bruce lived. "Perhaps," he said as Bruce opened the front of the clock allowing them to walk into the manor, "it would be wise to enlist help outside Batman's cave."

Bruce frowned as he paused in front of the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne. "You mean Lucius."

Alfred nodded as he closed the clock door and wound the clock allowing it to read the correct time. "His innovative military background may aid him."

Bruce nodded as he continued to study the photo of his parents. "True. I have to ask him about it." He turned his back on the portrait and walked towards the door to the study. "But first I'd better get to that meeting."

Minutes later he arrived at Wayne Industries and suffered through a boring meeting. _I'm starting to remember why I dread the daylight_, Bruce thought more than once. Finally, he was allowed to leave. At once he made a beeline for Lucius' office.

Lucius' office was located in the basement directly under a large vent which eventually opened to the outside. The vent was hidden though making it the perfect entrance for a certain caped hero if he needed to drop in unexpectedly. Inside, the room was organized chaos. Papers covered the desk and various spare parts littered the large work table on the left side of the room. In one corner was a plant struggling for survival in the prison cell. More than once, Bruce had asked Lucius how he could find anything in the room. Lucius had smiled and replied, "If I need it bad enough, I find it."

Lucius looked up as Bruce entered and smiled. He waved towards the chair sitting in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Bruce."

"Don't mind if I do." Bruce waited until Lucius had closed and locked the door before removing the small vial half filled with a purple liquid. "I think this is the B virus," he explained as Lucius held it to the light.

The other man hummed and placed it on the test tube holder on the desk. "It's a bit careless of them, don't you think?"

Bruce frowned as Lucius sunk into the comfortable office chair behind the desk. "Umbrella, I mean," Lucius added. "You'd think if this thing was as dangerous as Two-Face made it out to be they wouldn't leave it lying around."

"It was in a safe," Bruce reminded him.

Lucius nodded as he glanced at the vial again. "True but if I didn't want it connected with my legitimate business; I'd have hidden it deep underground. Sorta like what I'm doing right now," he replied with a grin.

"You could have come up for air anytime you wanted, Lucius," Bruce replied with a grin. "I'm hoping you can run some tests on it. Tell me what it can do and hopefully how to stop it."

Lucius nodded. "I've been looking for something to do after my latest project was denied board funding and an **unknown** benefactor stepped in. Speaking of the unknown, why was Bruce Wayne carrying around a vial of Umbrella's project?"

"An unknown benefactor dropped it off," Bruce replied with another smile.

"Well I'll run a few tests. Can I assume this unknown benefactor will be doing the same?"

"Of course. He wouldn't force you to do all the work."

Lucius hummed again. "I might call in a bit of outside help on this one."

"You mean Dr. Schmeling."

"Yes. He knows the virus— or at least will recognize if this **is** the virus. I'll sure the man can kept his mouth shut though. He is greatly enjoying working without someone looking his shoulder by the way."

Bruce nodded as he rose to his feet. "When can I hope for an update?"

"Give me about two days and Bruce."

The man paused and saw a twinkle in Lucius' eye. "Remember claws aren't the only weapon a **cat** or crook has."

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>_I am not in any way connected to DC or Capcom__.__  
><em>_Rule of Thumb: If you do not recognize the name from either the Batman fiction or Resident Evil fiction, I probably created them. Please do not use without written permission._

A/N: Sorry for another shorter chapter. It just seems to be how things are working out. Anyways, thanks for reading. If things continue the way they have lately, I'll probably have a second chapter up soon. The story will probably be over soon though. Anyways, thanks again.  
>-D101<p>

P.S Did anyone else find out about RE6 coming out more than a month early and not tell me! Gah! That means my deadline is now in October! So not fair! *Proceeds to pull out hair and type next chapter*


	10. Neco: to kill

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter Ten<br>__Neco:_ _to kill_

"Another day, another battle," Leon muttered as he walked into the police cruiser parking lot. He was unsurprised to see the lot was empty and that his partner for the patrol was nowhere to be seen. _Probably still bumming a hotdog off another vendor_, Leon thought as he opened the car door. He retrieved the snowbrush from inside the vehicle. When he could see out the windshield and windows, he got inside and started driving.

The radio crackled with static but for the most part the ride was silent. Snow was falling from the sky. The streets were empty and most stores were closed. Those that were open were closing for the night. It was hard to believe it was Christmas Eve already. It was even harder to believe that he had been in Gotham so long. With his track record of bad luck it was a wonder he had survived so long. He halted at a red light signalling to turn left. He sighed as he looked around. It almost felt like home. Of course, it was only an illusion. His home had been destroyed long before Raccoon City had been destroyed.

He glanced at the light and was unimpressed to see that the light had changed. _Wonder if it is broken._ While he had been at the police academy prior to Raccoon City he often walked across a busy intersection. On weekdays, the lights would change regularly so that pedestrians could cross easily. However, on weekends you'd be lucky to cross within five minutes of waiting. He seemed to be stopped at another one of those lights. Leon sighed and glanced at his mirrors. No one was around. He debated on the lawlessness of the action before hitting his turning signal. The lights on his dashboard changed so that instead of flashing left the signal was flashing right. He eased the vehicle into the right lane and completed the turn.

The buildings surrounded the street became less until the road suddenly ended in a parking lot with streetlights. At the end of the lot was a large greenhouse. Leon groaned as he pulled into the lot. He parked the car and leaned over the passenger seat to reach for the glove compartment. Inside was a map which he removed. Although he had been living in the city for a year there were still pockets of Gotham that he didn't know how to navigate. Within seconds, he was back on track and was about to pull out of the lot when he spotted something in his rear view mirror. Behind him was the greenhouse. Its roof was covered in a light blanket of snow. The oddity was that the lights were on. He glanced at the dash clock and saw that it was past reasonable operating hours even for the summer months.

_An employee working overtime?_ he wondered._ Doubt it on Christmas Eve._

The lights turned off and the area was bathed in darkness except for the streetlights in the parking lot. Leon frowned as he waited for the employee or another vehicle to appear. After five minutes he was still alone in the parking lot. _A back exit?_

He started to shift the car into drive but his hand froze above the gear shift. The light had come on again. A shadow was racing towards the front door. Something reached out and pulled the shadow deeper into the greenhouse. A scream pierced the air before the lights went dark again. Leon paused long enough to radio his location and intentions and to turn his lights on as a beacon. The radio crackled as he pushed open the door. The dispatcher was trying to caution him about something but Leon ignored it as he shut the door.

The door to the greenhouse was open and Leon entered weapon first. He half expected the Batman to drop from the ceiling but he was disappointed. Inside Christmas plants and arrangements lined the shelves. Poinsettias and other arrangements watched as he entered. His training dictated that he announce his presence but he remained silent. In Raccoon City, mutated plants had attacked him spraying something painful and poisonous at him. He also vaguely recalled reading something about dangerous plants in the database but he couldn't remember specifics. However, those were reasons enough to remain silent as he searched the area. A few times he thought he heard movement but he never saw anything. Of course he was surrounded by plants. If one was able to walk, it would just need to freeze when he turned to be hidden.

A shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. He turned and saw nothing. He took a few steps forward. His breathing shallow as he tried to remain as silent as possible. No footsteps echoed his. He turned again. Nothing. He frowned as he searched the darkness for danger. What was he doing? He had no guarantee anything sinister had occurred in the greenhouse. The scream could have been a worker tripping over a power cord or something. At the very least, he should have brought a flashlight or something so he could see.

He froze as he heard footsteps behind him and a whisper of a cape moving. "Batman?"

"You should get out of here."

Leon relaxed and turn to face the other man. In the dim light creeping in from the windows, he could make out the man's frown. "I saw something odd and came to check it out."

"Did you find anything?"

Leon shook his head. "Nothing but it's hard to tell when it's so dark in here."

He saw the Batman nod before holding out his hand. A beam of light shone from it, momentarily blinding Leon who raised his arms to shield his eyes. The Batman started to walk deeper into the greenhouse.

"There's no point in sheath. She already knows we're here."

"Who?" Leon asked as he followed the man. His weapon carefully raised so that he wouldn't hit the man in front of him.

"Poison Ivy."

A girlish laugh caused both men to spin to look back the way they had come. In the light of Batman's flashlight stood a woman dressed in green, leaf-like material. Impish green eyes smirked at them from under a mane of red hair. On her arm was a silver, miniature crossbow.

"Merry Christmas, Batman," she said as she raised her weapon. Arrows flew in their direction. Leon ducked behind a shelf and peeked around. He ducked back as an arrow barely avoided scratching him. He heard something fly through the air and heard Poison Ivy shriek. He peeked out from behind cover and the Batman lowering his arm. The bat-like man glanced in Leon's direction. Leon nodded in reply before returning Ivy's fire with bullets. The Batman dashed out of cover and towards the woman. She ducked his charge and raced into the back room. Leon and Batman followed; Leon reloading as he ran.

Inside the back room was a jungle. The air was uncomfortably humid making Leon consider shedding his coat. Leaves whispered in a hidden wind and their suspect had disappeared. Something in the air tickled Leon's throat and he felt his mind become fuzzy as he coughed.

"What?" he coughed. "Is going on?"

"Don't inhale!" the Batman coughed. His warning came too late as Leon felt his limbs become numb. He fell to his knees and heard Poison Ivy laugh. Leon glanced in the Batman's direction and tried to shout out a warning. A vine whipped out of nowhere and hit the Batman on the cheek. The man pulled back with a groan as he too fell to his knees.

Leon's vision was becoming blurry as well as he felt his body fall to the floor. He saw the woman sitting on what looked to be a throne made of a giant plant leaf before the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Believe me Batman. Even if you escape my traps, I'm the least of your worries." The eco-terrorist leaned seductively over her plant throne. "Talia's back in town but, of course, you already knew that," she added with a laugh.<p>

The air was easier to breath close to the floor Batman found as his strength slowly gave out. The cut on his cheek was bleeding but at least he didn't have to worry about Kennedy suffocating to death in the toxic air. From what he could tell the air was free of dangerous plant spores. Poison Ivy was probably waiting for him to pass out before she placed him in a death trap or fed him to her plants. He could feel his eyes getting heavier. Unfortunately, it appeared Poison Ivy had also noticed.

"Aw. Getting sleepy, Batman? Don't worry," she cooed as she stepped down from her throne. "This is one night you'll never have to wake up from."

"Where's… Talia?" he managed to gasp.

He could see her green boots as she stood in front of him. "Don't know. The last I heard of her was when she gave me the vial. It's done wonders for my plants. Wouldn't you agree?"

Batman clenched his teeth. The small cut on his cheek burning. She injected the virus into her plants? Did she realize the danger she was in as well? "Virus is… poison."

Poison Ivy laughed. "Of course it is. Why else would I use it? Soon Gotham will feel the wrath of my babies. They will know what it is like to be devoured."

"Stop… you."

He could tell from her voice, Poison Ivy was frowning. "You can't honestly expect to escape this time. You can barely keep your eyes open, let alone stop my babies from devouring you." Her boots moved away from him and towards the unmoving officer. "But I guess I'll give you a chance."

Vines wrapped around Batman and raised him so that he could look Poison Ivy in the eye. However, she wasn't looking at him. She was watching a large Venus Fly Trap whose mouth was large enough to swallow a man sprout from the ground. Its outer body was green but inside its mouth was red. Drool poured from its mouth and hissed when it hit the ground.

A cruel smile marred Poison Ivy's face. "I'll let my baby eat the officer first. It wouldn't do for my baby to die from hunger while it tried to wrestle your meat from under that suit."

Batman forced his eyes to open wider as the Venus Fly— or rather Venus Man Trap shrieked. Vines reached towards the unconscious officer. Batman willed strength into his arm to reach for his utility belt. The vines were wrapping around Kennedy's limbs and pulling him towards the open jaws. Only the Batman's fingers twitched. The jaws opened.

A series of pops were heard. The plant jerked back and shrieked. The vines released Kennedy and the man collapsed in a heap on the ground. At the same time a window shattered. Batman heard Poison Ivy shout in rage and the vines that held him allowed him released their grip. From his place on the ground, Batman saw the small holes in the Venus Man Trap as it collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry," the woman said. "But I need them alive for now."

"Who do you think you are?" Poison Ivy was shouting.

"Barbara Hull."

Batman struggled to raise his head but the action was beyond him. As it was, his eyes were closing again. They were barely slits when he saw a pair of black woman's shoes stand beside Kennedy's body.

With the last of his strength, Batman called out a warning about the toxins in the air. He passed out before he could be sure the woman understood. He could only hope as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>"Leon? Leon, you've got to wake up!"<p>

The voice reached him the same time he became aware of a sensation on his face. He frowned and tried to lift a hand to swat away whatever was touching him. His attempt failed when he found his arm too heavy to lift or maybe it was too numb. The sensation became a tapping of a hand on his cheek. He tried to turn his face away but another hand held his head in place. When he opened one of his eyes, the world was dark. The tapping stopped. A figure was leaning over him. He started to close his eye again when the tapping returned. He opened both eyes. Slowly the world came into focus. A woman with her hair pulled back in a ponytail was leaning over him and he was looking into familiar blue eyes.

"Claire?" he asked. His voice felt hoarse and his mouth dry.

The brown haired woman smiled and nodded. She placed an arm around his shoulders and helped him move into a sitting position. It was difficult. His movements were slow and his limbs felt heavy although they were no longer numb. If not for the wall supporting his back, he probably could have fallen over again. As it was, the action was enough to cause his eyes to start to close again. Through force of will, he kept them open and looked around himself.

The green house was a nightmare. Plants were black and deformed and covered in water, suggesting there had been a fire before the automatic sprinklers turned on. Tables were overturned and Leon spotted more than one bullet hole in various walls, trees, or tables. Crossbow arrows were also littered in the area. Windows were broken and outside red and blue lights flashed.

"You forgot to turn off your lights," Claire commented.

Leon tried to nod but it was a trial to raise his head again. Speaking, he discovered, was easier. "What are you doing here?"

He watched as Claire's eyes scanned the surrounding area. A frown was on her face. "I was in the area and decided to check on you. When I arrived at the station to talk to you, one of the officers said you were trying to commit suicide for the fourth time."

Leon frowned. He had a pretty good idea which officer had said that. "So you fought Pamela Isley?"

"You mean her?" Claire pointed to their left. Lying in a puddle of blood was Isley. A figure in black was kneeling by her and bandaging her wounds from the looks of things. "When I arrived the sprinklers had just turned on and she was lying there."

The Batman stood and walked over to them. A scowl was on his face or at least it appeared that way. Leon couldn't tell what his eyes looked like due to the mask. "Did you see another woman entering or leaving the building?" the man asked Claire.

Claire shook her head. "When I arrived I only saw you two."

"She said her name was Barbara Hull," Batman continued. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Leon frowned. Although the question seemed to be aimed at Claire, Batman was watching Leon. Claire answered in the negative and Leon echoed her answer. He didn't have a clue who the woman may be.

Batman nodded and returned to Isley's side. He lifted her onto his shoulder easily. The toxins didn't appear to be affecting the other man half as much as they affected Leon. Maybe the Batman had developed some form of immunity?

"I'll take Poison Ivy to the police station." Batman focused his attention onto Claire. "Take Officer Kennedy home and make sure he stays there."

Before Leon could say anything, Batman had disappeared with Isley. An annoyed smile was on Claire's face as she stared at the place Batman had been. "I can see why you prefer Gotham over Raccoon City. At least the bad guys aren't the only strange ones."

Leon only shook his head. He knew better than anyone that anything he said was going to be ignored. With a sigh, she helped him to his feet. He swayed for a moment with a hand on the wall to steady himself. He started to take a step and nearly collapsed to the ground. Thankfully, Claire caught him. With an arm to steady him, they slowly made their way out of the green house and towards the police cruiser. As Claire shifted the gears, Leon couldn't help but wonder just how much of a lecture he was going to get from Flynn and Walker about letting a civilian drive a police vehicle. Before he could dwell on it too long, he felt his eyes getting heavy. This time, Claire let him drift into darkness.

* * *

><p>Requesting Feedback on:<br>-The woman's name. I know it is really obvious who it is but at the end of RE3, she said she was no longer her. I want to know if people think the name is possible for her to take. And if you didn't know but know now… sorry about that.

_Disclaimer: __I am not in any way connected to DC or Capcom__.__  
><em>_Rule of Thumb: If you do not recognize the name from either the Batman fiction or Resident Evil fiction, I probably created them. Please do not use without written permission._

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter. I'm starting to lose interest in this fic and I'm guessing it is showing. The next chapter will probably be the last but we'll see. Thanks for reading.  
>-D101<p> 


	11. Vergo: to draw to an end

**There is a reason this was posted on June 23****rd**** GMT time. I agree with Fanfiction's rules and refuse to boycott. So sue me. It's a free country. Now onto the story.**

A/N: This is the last chapter. I've lost most if not all my interest in this plotline. Maybe in a year or two, I'll rewrite it but as of right now. I'm done. That means a cough out ending. I all but guarantee you will hate it. I apologize but there is really no other way to tie up the story without either sacrificing detail/formatting, sticking with it and writing a few more chapters, or writing a cough out ending. Out of the two, I decided the cough out because that way if/when I decide to redo the story, the ending won't be spoiled.  
>Eventually this story will be deleted. To those considering stealing it, I've taken screen caps of the chapters and posting dates. Although I have no interest in this story at the moment, I don't want to see any version of my story being reposted under another name (even if it has a better ending.)<br>Depending on how things go, a better version might be posted within a year or two but we'll have to see. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the cough out. I can't promise anything but I hope you'll see a better version of this story eventually.  
>-D101<p>

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
>Chapter Eleven<br>__Vergo:__ to draw to an end_

"Master Bruce? Are you alright?"

For the fifth time that night, Bruce rubbed at his eyes. His vision was going foggy and under the bandage on his face the cut he had received from Poison Ivy's plant was itchy. He felt Alfred place a hand on his shoulder and turn him away from the computer. Although the man was standing before him, his face was blurry. He could barely make out the frown on Alfred's face as the butler placed something against Bruce's forehead. Bruce couldn't even feel the item against his forehead. His face was so itchy… And so were his arms. He was so thirsty.

"You do not seem well," he heard Alfred say. "Perhaps you should take the night off."

The cave was a black hole in front of him but Bruce pushed himself to his feet. "No. I'm fine." He pulled the cowl over his head.

He realized he could not move his right arm. When he looked, he saw a white blob holding into it but he didn't feel the grip on his arm.

"Please, Master Bruce. Gotham can survive one night without the Batman. You're more likely to cause damage in this state."

He pulled his arm out of the grip. His stomach growled. Maybe he was really just hungry. A steak sounded great right then but he had to get into Gotham to do his patrols. Maybe afterwards.

"Growling at me won't change anything. You really must go to bed."

He was unable to move his left arm. Using his right, he shoved the inconvenient white blob away. He heard a crash behind him. When he looked to see what had fallen, he only saw the black hole of the cave and white blobs that were the lights. Alfred had disappeared although there was a black and white blob by the computer. Turning, he walked towards the car. He entered. Strength seemed to disappear from his body but at the same time it also seemed to flow through him. He felt so tired but when he pushed a button for autopilot, the plastic covering broke. A normal human didn't have the strength to do that. However, he didn't have time to worry about it. A blue shape had just run into the road. The car swerved to avoid the thing. The wheels hit ice and caused the backend to swing out from behind the car. The car entered a spin. He saw black figures hit the windshield and bounce off. A brown wall appeared in front of him. He reached for the brakes but he felt a pain in his chest. Dimly, he wondered if this was how a heart attack felt. He felt his heart pound in his chest. Then it stopped. And the car hit the wall.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!"<p>

Leon didn't know why he bothered. He already knew what he was facing and he knew they wouldn't listen. Maybe it was the force of habit.

The creatures took a step forward.

He didn't issue a second warning. He raised his weapon and started firing. Bullets hit the creatures' heads as he slowly retreated into the alley behind the cruiser. The police car had been totalled when five creatures suddenly appeared from the alley and rushed the vehicle. They had t-boned it and caused it to skid on the ice. Within seconds it had collided with a light pole. The officer in the passenger seat had not been as lucky as Claire in Raccoon City. He had been pulled through the broken windshield and instantly eaten. The man's screams still echoed in Leon's ears even as he fired his weapon and retreated into the shadows. He kept an alert ear out for the sounds of a creature groaning or shuffling behind him. There was no telling how many there were and there was the very real danger of being sandwiched between two groups.

The creatures shrieked as his bullets entered their bodies. Most of the bullets entered through an eye or in the area between the eyes. Others hit the chest causing the creatures to stumble backwards. Most hit in the head would collapse and stop moving. Unfortunately, a few continued moving even after having their heads removed. He thought he saw one head regenerate but he couldn't be sure. There were too many. One he had hit in the chest, lower leg, and then the head had stopped moving and was slowly being trampled by the advancing horde. Leon had tested the method on another creature without success so he returned to his original method. The headshots slowed the creatures for a moment longer than the chest wounds but unless he figured out how to stop them, the city and he were done for.

He lunged to the side as a creature reached for him. He fired at the chest reflexively and saw the bullet enter a small budge in the clothing. The creature let out a screech before falling to the ground. It did not move again. Another creature took a step forward and he scanned the creature for budges in the clothing. Nothing. He fired at the head and the creature fell. Two more took its place. His gun clicked, signalling he was out of bullets. He turned and ran forward, loading the weapon as he ran.

The creatures moaned and followed him. Their footsteps muffed in the snow. He turned and scanned the creatures before him. Two had budges. He made sure to destroy them first. Both let out a scream as they convulsed before lying still in the snow. The next three were closer. Thankfully they were taken care of with a headshot. One's head exploded. He took a few steps back. He hoped Claire was alright. He had left her at the apartment before heading out for the night. She would be armed but it was hard to say if she would discover the new weaknesses of the zombies before they killed her.

He felt a creature grab his leg. Before it could bite down, he kicked it off and stomped down on its skull. The head exploded covering the bottom of his pant leg and shoe in gore. More creatures were stumbling towards him. Three were coming in a group, all with budges. What he wouldn't give for a shotgun at that moment. He braced himself and started to fire. The sound of a reeving engine halted his finger on the trigger. A black, tank-like vehicle appeared in the alley. It was spinning like a top and slammed into the three creatures before hitting the wall of an apartment building. The top opened and the Batman stumbled out. Zombies were starting to climb over the vehicle towards the fallen man. Holstering his gun, Leon ran up and helped the Batman to his feet. He started to drag the man away from the wreck.

The man was muttering as they stumbled just barely faster than the flesh eating creatures behind them. Leon did his best to understand and asked the Batman what he was talking about. He received no answer.

Behind them, the zombies were gaining. Leon glanced over his shoulder and tried to guess his chances. There were only five left. From what he could see, there were no budges on them. He lowered the Batman to the ground and raised his weapon once more. Each zombie fell to the ground, headless, in a manner of seconds. For the second, the area was quiet. Leon reloaded his weapon before turning to the Batman. The man was still on the ground. He seemed unaware of the area around him.

_Probably in shock from the crash_, Leon guessed as he walked towards the caped man. He lifted the man over his shoulder and started to walk towards the nearest hospital about two blocks away. They were about halfway there when Leon heard another groan. He lowered the Batman to the ground and raised his weapon, scanning the area for signs of danger. The groan was loud so the zombie was close.

Behind him, a shadow grew. Hands reached out for him.

Leon scanned the area in front of himself. There was a dumpster. Maybe the zombie was in there? His eyes widened when something gripped his shoulders and bit into his collar. He shoved the creature back as warm blood flowed from the wound. One hand covered his wounded neck. The other raised the weapon on the creature. His grip on the weapon tightened as he recognized the black cowl. The body armour would cover any budges and Leon didn't carry armour piercing rounds. He stared at the zombie as it started to reach for him. Leon raised the weapon as best he could. He aimed it between the zombie's eyes. And fired.

The bullet entered the cowl to create a small hole. For a moment the zombie stood. Leon took a step back. He aimed the weapon at the body armour, knowing it was useless. The zombie let out another groan and collapsed. Leon stared at it for a moment before the pain of his throat increased. The blood continued to flow. He could already feel his body going numb. Nothing could save him now but he could try to warn others. He looked over to the dumpster and then at the zombie Batman. On the belt was a laser. Leon removed it and carved a message into the side of the dumpster. He could hear more zombies coming towards him as he worked. When he had finished ten had entered the alley. He stared at them for a moment before looking back at his message.

'Aim for the head or budges.'

It was up to Claire and the others now. Hopefully they could stop Gotham from turning into Raccoon City and hopefully they could stop Umbrella from harming anyone else.

He looked towards the zombies again. They were getting closer. Moans rose into the air. _Probably think they are going to get a meal,_ he thought. A smile came to his face. _Not this time._

He raised the weapon one last time. He pointed at his temple. And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

You Are Dead  
>Continue? <strong>Yes <strong>/ No

Game Over  
><strong>Retry<strong> Quit

…

…

…

_Canis and Chiroptera Way  
><em>**Start Game**

* * *

><p>Requesting Feedback on:<br>-Ending of the two POVs. Any comments?  
>-Game like ending. Any comments? (I actually don't like it but I wanted to try something new.)<br>-B-virus creatures. Remind you of anything? Do you like them?

_Disclaimer: __I am not in any way connected to DC or Capcom__.__  
><em>_Rule of Thumb: If you do not recognize the name from either the Batman fiction or Resident Evil fiction, I probably created them. Please do not use without written permission._

A/N: To be honest, I actually liked this ending. There was just something about it that appealed to me. Then again as an author I prefer to write unhappy endings because they seem more real and less cliché to me. The image of Batman being a zombie was also interesting to me. So long story short, I like this ending although I think I'm the only one. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the 'bad' ending. I'll try to redo this when I have interest but I make no promises. Thanks again.  
>-D101<p> 


End file.
